Eternal Flames
by Readeh2Rawk
Summary: Traveling in the Luna Region, May and Drew come across challenges and experiences that will bring them together and tear them apart. What will the outcome of all of this be? R&R! Contestshipping. Ikarishipping. Some Pokeshipping. DaML, PaDL, AaML. Done!
1. The unusual meeting

Hehe. My second story! This one is going to have chapters!! Yay! Here we go!

* * *

A teenager, about 16 years old, ran through the forest, her Espeon right behind her. A herd of Donphan and a swarm of Beedrill were headed in their direction. 

"Why me?" she thought while Espeon was thinking the same thing.

_**Flashback **_

_"__Squirtle__ Use bubble!" May yelled. __Squirtle__ obeyed. Bubbles floated in the air gracefully._

_"__Espeon__ Use psychic!" The bubbles were moving swiftly in the shape of a star._

_"__Squirtle__Water gun!"__ It used water gun, but __Espeon's__ psychic controlled the water also._

_May hesitated. "No! __Uhh__…__Espeon__, stop!"_

_The bubbly concoction landed in a field nearby. Half of the bubbles hit a __Beedrill's__ nest, while the other hit the leader of a __Donphan__ herd. There were screeches and yells__ and they were __followed by__ wings flapping and feet stomping. May returned __Squirtle__, but it was too late for __Espeon__. They started running for their lives (or at least their safety…)_

_**End Flashback**_

The disturbed pokémon didn't seem tired at all after running for over 10 minutes.

Another teenager was walking in the direction of May. Seeing the dust clouds not too far off in the distance was pretty unusual. The teenager saw a figure emerge from the dust. It was gaining speed. The figure had a lot of pokémon trailing behind. As the figure came closer, the teenager could tell it was a girl. "May?" the teenager thought.

_Crash!_

The teenagers were in an awkward position.

"Drew?" May asked.

"Get off of me, May!" Drew exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Right," May said getting up quickly.

"What the heck's going on?!" Drew asked.

"I'll explain later!" May said, placing Espeon on her head.

"We have to go!" She grabbed his hand and ran.

Espeon had had enough of all of this. She teleported them to the nearest town: La Rousse. All three landed in a soft thud. Drew looked around. "Great. I'm back where I started…" he thought. "You owe me and explanation," Drew said.

May explained as Espeon hopped off of her head and into Drew's lap. When May finished her story, Drew shook his head slowly and smirked.

"You're such a klutz," he said.

"I saved your life!" May said angrily. "And that's the thanks I get?"

"Actually, Espeon did," Drew answered, stroking its fur. "And my life wouldn't _have_ to be saved if you weren't such a klutz." He looked over her shoulder and saw that a crowd was gathering… a crowd full of teenage _girls_.

"You're such a jerk!" May fumed.

"May?"

"You arrogant-"

"May??" The crowd was growing rapidly.

"Inconsiderate-

"May."

"Annoying-"

"MAY."

"Charming…"

"MAY!"

"Snobbish-"

Drew got up and shook her. "MAY!!!"

"What?!" she answered.

The crowd started screaming and squealing.

"Run."

"What?" May asked again.

"Run!"

"Oooh!" May said smiling. "You said to run…" Espeon jumped on her head again.

"Oh my GOD, May!" Drew yelled. He grabbed her arm and ran into a poke-center. The girls followed, screaming his name **(A/N: Obsessed weirdoes…)**

"Nurse Joy!" Drew said. "We need a room… and _fast_."

Nurse Joy noticed how urgent his voice was so she immediately gave him a room and key. Drew nodded thankfully and Dragged May to the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon, so don't worry.** Review!**


	2. The fight and SHOPPING!

**I am going to clear up some confusion right now. May's espeon is not a regular one. It is about the size of an eevee, but the attacks are double the power… which is probably why it controlled Squirtle's water gun. It is NOT a pink eevee! Don't get confused… anyway… on with the story.**

* * *

May plopped down on her bed while Drew sat on his. They were both panting from the escape. You could still hear squealing girls frantically trying to open the door, but of course it wouldn't budge. After a while, the noise died down and all was quiet again. 

"Couldn't you have run any faster?!" Drew asked.

"I wasn't running," May said.

"Which explains _why_ we were going so slow," Drew retorted, laying down.

"I can't run while you're pulling me! Ever thought of that, genius?!" May sat up.

"I wouldn't _have_ to pull you if you ran," he replied simply. "Ever thought of _that_?"

"Stop doing that!" she said angrily.

"Doing what?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Using what I say to make a comeback!"

"That's my style."

"I hate your style!"

"You don't have to like it. It's _my_ style." He looked back at the ceiling.

May crossed her arms as Drew sat up.

"Why are you yelling anyway?" Drew asked.

"Because you're annoying me!" May turned red with anger.

"How am I annoying you?"

"You're getting on my nerves!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Real specific, May. I know _exactly_ what you're talking about..."

"I've had enough of you!"

Espeon _finally _stepped in. "_I've had enough of BOTH OF YOU! SHUTUP ALREADY!!"_

Both teens looked at the pokémon in disbelief. The room fell silent.

"_Now__ kiss and make up._"

Drew coughed uncomfortably. "I don't think so…but I _will _apologize…I'm sorry, May."

"Don't be," May said. "I shouldn't have yelled…"

"But I started it."

"I could've ended it."

"I could've too."

"You're so selfish!!"

"How am I selfish when I'm trying to take the blame?!"

"_HOW CAN YOU ARGUE ABOUT APOLOGIZING?!?" _

"I'm leaving!" May announced as she stormed out of the room.

Drew sighed. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he needed some air, too. He left May a note:

_May,_

_I went to get a little fresh air. Espeon was right. I can't believe we had a fight about apologizing. Obviously, we're both sorry. Chances are those creepy fan girls will come and chase me so, I might come back looking a little shaken. Be back whenever…_

_Drew_

He let Roselia out and they walked out together.

* * *

May walked to a huge fountain and sat down. Squirtle was with her. 

"_What's up, May?_"

"I just had a senseless fight with…Drew…"

"_I'm sure it wasn't that bad, __yo__." _**(A/N: May's squirtle is like Ash's squirtle… This had NOTHING to do with Advanceshipping! I just like his attitude!)**

"It was … I was yelling and everything!... Hey! Maybe I can go shopping!" She returned squirtle and went to the mall. **(A/N: She saw the most amazing thing**** hanging up on the wall! ****Hehe**** Sorry! ****Foster's break out!) **She bought a long, red shirt that went below her waist. Then she picked up a white mini and black boots. Her bandana was striped red and black (it still had the pokeball on it) and her hair was let down and curled. She looked like a whole new person.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drew was talking about the same thing with Roselia. Roselia scolded him for being mean to May, but he said she was meaner. It told him to stop acting like a kid. After a lot of arguing, they decided to train until those crazed-loonies **(A/N: What?!?!)** came and interrupted. He ran to the poke-center, sweatdropping. Why can't they leave him alone?

* * *

May waited patiently in the room after reading Drew's note. The door swung open and Drew ran in, locking it again and bending over to catch his breath. When he looked up, he saw May looking back at him. 

"Whoa…" was all he could think.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I know it's short, but hey, I updated… in two days! I was bored… might as well do this, right? What's going to happen next?? _I_ don't even know…and I'm the toRead and Review! Don't' forget! 


	3. The End of the Day

**Thanks if you reviewed!! Here's what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Drew stared at the teen in front of him. She returned the gaze blushing. She walked up to him and waved her hand in his face. 

"Drew?!" She asked.

"Hm?" he answered.

"Do you still remember how to blink or should I call a doctor?"

He came back to Earth. "I'm fine." He brushed past her and lay down on his bed. "You look different…"

She sat down next to him. "Is different a good thing?" Her eyes were full of hope. Drew sat up and flicked his hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked, even though he knew _exactly_ what she meant.

"I mean, how do I look?" she got up and twirled around.

"You look…better…I guess…"

May sat down again as her face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure," he smirked.

"Aw! Thanks!" she hugged him tightly.

Drew blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…I'm going to take a shower now…"

"Oh. Okay," May said as she released him. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see a flushing, green-haired guy looking back at him. Why was he feeling like this? It was only May, right? He splashed his face, but the blush still remained. What kind of effect did she have on him?

While Drew was failing miserably to wipe the blush off of his face **(A/N: Poor Drew…)**, May called Misty.

"Hey, Misty!"

"Hey, May. What's up?"

"Look!" May backed up so Misty could see her full change.

"Wow, May! You look like a whole different person! Did you impress _Drew_?"

"Hm?" May was confused.

"You mean you didn't do all of this for him?" Misty asked.

"No! Why would I?" May replied.

"I just figured you liked him," Misty said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, he _did_ say that I looked different…in a good way…" May put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"I've got to go, May! Talk to you later!" Misty hung up.

Drew stepped out of the shower, drying his green and floppy hair. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Just Misty," May answered.

Drew looked confused.

"A friend of mine…and Ash's **(A/N: Especially Ash's…3)**… and Brock's…" May started.

"Okay. I get it," Drew said, putting a hand up.

May went into the bathroom to change while Drew thought over what a super long day they had.

May soon emerged from the bathroom and climbed into her bed. Drew was still staring at the ceiling, thinking in his Drew-ish way.

"You should really get some sleep, Drew. It's really late." May turned on her side so she can face him.

Drew sighed. "Fine." He turned out the light. "Goodnight, May."

Slowly, May's breathing became gentler and she fell asleep. Drew, being his stubborn self, had no intentions of going to sleep. Why had he blushed earlier? She just hugged him for a second. His fan girls had always tried to touch him, but he never felt any kind of emotion towards them, but then again, May was different. She wasn't obsessive over anyone…she had a bubbly attitude, sparkling eyes, determination, and then there was her new look…?? He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about May like that! Unless he had feelings for her…The most he thought she could be was a close friend, but he knew he was wrong. Drew turned over and looked at May's peaceful face. She looked so calm and carefree. Why did he all of a sudden realize how he felt? **(A/N: I know. There are a lot of questions in this chapter. I think that's the last one…for now.)** Was he that oblivious? **(A/N: Nope!**** I was wrong!)**

Thinking about all of this made Drew's develop a headache. He decided that he would listen to May and go to sleep. He walked to his bed, closed his eyes, and relaxed. Maybe tings would be clearer tomorrow…

* * *

**Drew finally realizes how he feels in this chapter! ****Yay****! Will he decide to spark things up? ****I don't think so…at least not**** yet…That's it for now. Aren't you glad I don't take ages to update? This chapter is pretty long if you ask me… it's longer than usual. It didn't take me so long to write, though. Maybe I don't put enough effort into my writing. Who knows? Enough about me! Review!**


	4. Luna Region

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter since I already finished…so here goes! **

"Drew!"

Drew rolled over.

"Get up, Drew!" May shook him.

He got up and was centimeters away from May's face, but kept his cool. She was already changed and ready to go.

"What took you so long to get up?" May asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night…" Drew said, looking into her eyes.

May leaned closer, squinting at him. "Oh really? Why?"

"I was thinking."

May leaned closer and closer until…their noses were touching. **(A/N: Haha. ****xD)**

"What does all of this matter anyway?" **(A/N: I know you guys were thinking the same thing… Which could only mean two things: Either I'm weird or Drew is psychic. And we all know he isn't psychic…)**

May leaned back. "Actually, I don't really know. I guess it's fun!" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Drew sweatdropped. May adjusted her bandana and soon, their noses were touching again.

_May's Thoughts:_

_His eyes are so…enchanting. They have a certain gleam to them. They're so amazing. And his hair is so…floppy! I just want to flip it or fluff it up! He's really pretty handsome…how come I never noticed before??_

_Regular P.O.V.:_

Drew blinked and waited for the next pointless question. When nothing happened, Drew's eyes were half-way open. (**A/N: Picture an annoyed/bored face.)** He plucked May's head and she rubbed it viciously.

"I thought you were going to ask me something else." Drew crossed his arms.

"Hm? Oh yeah. What were you thinking about, Drew?" May asked innocently.

"I was uhh…" he had to think fast. He couldn't tell May the truth- that he was thinking about _her_. "I was thinking how Absol was doing." The pokémon appeared.

"How are you, Absol?" Drew asked with a smile.

"_Fine…I guess…__"(__thinks) what the- ? _**(A/N: That was dumb.)**

"It was nice talking with you!" He returned Absol and turned to face May. She gave him a nice, long look as he tried his best to look innocent. After a long silence, May said, "Oh! Okay! C'mon, Drew! Hurry up and get dressed! I'm starving! I haven't eaten in forever!!!"

After he grabbed his things, May shoved him into the bathroom. She knocked on the door every three minutes to tell him to hurry up. Sadly, the last time she knocked was on Drew's forehead. After apologizing and after Drew picked up the room key, May dragged him to the lounge where she ate twenty-one pancakes daintily. Drew smirked and flicked his hair while she was eating. He just had some toast and that was it.

When May finished wolfing down her breakfast, she asked, "Hey, Drew?"

"What?" he answered.

"How come we never stayed over your house while we were here?"

His face turned blank. Let's just say that his past wasn't actually…perfect.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he got up and walked away with his hands in his pockets. May, knowing that she hit his sensitive spot, cleaned up both of their plates and ran to catch up with him.

"I'm really sorry, Drew!"

"It's okay…"

They reached the room and stepped inside. Then Drew closed the door.

"I really shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine."

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm such a horrible person!"

May was pulled into a hug.

"Yes, you are," Drew said jokingly. "But that's not the point right now. I said that everything was alright. You should really listen more than you talk. It could do you some good." She hugged him back.

"Thanks, Drew…" her blush grew bigger and bigger. She let go. "Um…there's something else that I wanted to ask you."

Drew sat on his bed. "Shoot."

"When are we going to leave?? I mean this place is great and all, but I need an adventure!"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Actually, we're leaving in about…" he glanced at his watch. "ten minutes."

"Yay!" May hurried around the room gathering all of her things and putting them into her bag. Drew, who was already ready, sat on his bed and watched.

"Okay! I'm ready to roll!" May announced. They walked out of the room and thanked Nurse Joy. After a quick trip to the store, they started walking along. May's stomach growled. She sweatdropped as Drew stared at her in disbelief.

"You just ate! How could you POSSIBLY be hungry?!"

"It's not my fault! Let's stop and take a rest."

"But we just started…"

"C'mon, Drew! Please??"

Drew sighed and sat down next to May on the grass. May took out a chocolate bar and they both shared it.

"I just had an awesome idea!"

"What?" Drew asked.

"Let's go to the Luna Region!!"

"The Luna Region?"

"Yeah! It's not too far from here."

"Okay…I hope you had enough to eat because the break is over."

May huffed.

"Okay, Flygon! Come on out!" Drew yelled.

"_Free!!!_"

"Could you fly us to the Luna region?"

"_Sure! Hop on!_"

Drew helped May onto Flygon's back. Then he climbed on himself.

"Hold on tight, May," he instructed.

May wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay!" She snuggled her head against his back gently. Drew smirked and flicked his hair. Flygon smile looking at this. Then it took flight and the two teens set off to their new destination: The Luna Region.

* * *

**Yay! This is my third update this week! Tha****nks for reading! While, you're waiting for the next chapter, review!!! Don't be lazy!**


	5. The Arrivals

**Here's chapter 5! **

After an hour of flying, May, Drew, and Flygon landed in the soft grass of Floraroama Town. **(A/N: I did not copy off of the game. ****It's ****Floaroama**** town in my game…)**Flygon was panting after the long flight. It didn't take any rests because it wanted to show Drew that it was stronger than he thought. Drew, being his arrogant self, didn't take notice and of course, didn't compliment it. Even though May fell asleep half of the way there, she told Flygon what a great job it did.

"So this is the Luna region…" Drew said.

"Yup!" May answered.

He grabbed her hand gently and said, "C'mon. Let's see when the next contest starts."

They ran into the poke-center and Drew asked Nurse Joy where the next contest would take place. Her answer was: "I'm sorry. This region is so new that there will be no contests until next year. You'll have to wait."

Drew's face went blank while May's filled with happiness.

"No contests?!" They both said.

"I'm sorry," Nurse Joy apologized again.

"Could we at least get a room?" Drew asked a little coldly, though no one seemed to notice.

"It will be my pleasure to give you one," Nurse Joy said with a smile. She handed them a key.

They walked to the room (still holding hands…neither of them really noticed.) and opened the door. The happiness washed off of May's face while Drew's plain expression stayed the same. The room had one bed. **(A/N: Dun ****dun ****dun)** Drew let go of May's hand and practically ran to the reception desk. May followed.

"Why does our room have one bed??" Drew asked.

"Aren't you guys….hehe. Whoops. I thought you guys were a couple…"

Drew turned a light pink and Nurse Joy gave them a different key. May switched it with the other one. "Calm down, Drew. It was just a simple misunderstanding."

"She thought we were…together. How is that a _simple _misunderstanding??" Drew replied.

May shrugged."A lot of people have been thinking that lately. There's Max...and Misty…my mom… have you watched the news lately? We were on it for about two months…" None of this seemed to have bothered her. Drew on the other hand felt mixed emotions.

"We need to talk," was all he said. She grabbed her arm this time and dragged her to the room. He closed the door behind them. "We were on the news?!" Drew asked.

"Yeah," May replied. "For a long time. I think the only reason why they changed it was because people finally got sick of the gossip."

"What did they say?"

"Hey! What's on TV??" May was bored with the current conversation.

_Now back to CTV! Celebrity TV! Ash Ketchum is now a part of the elite four! Everyone knows this spunky teen to be one of the best __pokémon__ trainers in the world.__ He has one step to go to being the __pokémon__ master. In other news, the popular couple May and Drew are still out there in the gossip world._

Drew paid closer attention.

_They have had many cute moments. _Video clips were now showing. Most of them were of Drew giving May roses. Then she blushed afterwards…sometimes. ;) _When will they finally understand how they feel and confess?? It's driving the whole world crazy! These love__-__struck teens have been last seen in La Rousse Town, enjoying each other's company in a poke-center. That is all the news for now. This is Toni Tress (???__) signing off. Goodnight._

Drew turned off the TV his mouth partially open. "So that's what they said…"

"Mhm," May said.

"That's what they think about us?"

"Mhm."

"Can't a guy and girl be friends??"

"Mhm."

"They need their _own_ lives!"

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening to me??"

"Mhm. Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'm _so_ hungry! Could we please go out to eat?? Please????"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe I can get the food for you and you could stay here. I don't want any rumors to spread around."

May sighed. "Fine. Do you know how much to get me?"

Drew flicked his hair. "Believe me I do."

"Just hurry up, then!" May told him.

"I'm going. I'm going," he muttered. He walked out of the door.

Minutes passed and Drew hadn't returned. May was starving so she decided to leave and see what he was doing. When she arrived in the lobby, May saw that Drew was being attacked by the media.

"It's Drew!"

"There you are!"

"You've moved to the Luna Region?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"That girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Your girlfriend!"

"Say what?!"

"May!"

"Oh."

"Drew!" May called from outside the crowd. "What the heck is going on??"

The whole room fell quiet, not because Nurse Joy threatened to call security, but because May had entered the room. Without hesitation, she walked to the center of the crowd where Drew was standing.

"It's May!"

"Ms. Maple! Ms. Maple!"

"What?"

"Is your rivalry with Drew just a way to cover up your love?"

"What??"

"If it is, you should choose another one because no one is buying it."

Noises of agreement came from the crowd of annoying and noisy reporters.

"Look, people." Drew said. He was angrier than May (or anyone) had ever seen. "We aren't going out and that's final. Get that through your heads and listen to what I am telling you. Do you understand???"

The crowd fell silent.

"C'mon, May." She was dragged (yet again) to the lounge. Drew had already fixed about three plates full of food for her. Some guys were putting it on a cart to carry to the room. "Is that enough?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it is!" May exclaimed.

When the two got back to the room, May chowed-down on her food. She stopped after a while to force Drew to eat some. Her threat was: "Eat something or I'm going to have to feed you myself." She looked seriously serious. Drew hesitated and then ate some lunch… or linner or dunch… whatever you call dinner and lunch. It was pretty late now. After they both hit the shower, they both sat down on their beds. May called Ash and congratulated him on his success. He said he was sorry about what happened to them recently. Their conversation lasted forever until Drew said for May to give it a rest and go to sleep. Ash said hi to Drew and then yawned. He told May that they could talk another time. When walking back to her bed, May sat on Drew's. He sat up. She stared at him and he looked confused. She quickly ruffled his hair. Drew desperately tried to fix his hair. "Why'd you do that?"

May giggled. "I've just always wanted to do that. It's so silky!!" She ran her hand through his hair and Drew blushed. She laughed again. "Goodnight!"

* * *

**Okay, people. That's the end. If you're wondering why I named this chapter 'The Arrivals', it's because May and Drew arrived in the Luna Region the reporters arrived at the poke-center. Okay… Read and Review!!!**


	6. Uh Oh! WOO!

**Hey, everybody! ****New rule! You are not allowed to read my story if you don't review!**** Who am I kidding! Read all you want! But a review would be nice, too! I'm sorry if Drew's meanness never showed last time. I don't do mean! xD ****I changed my region to the Luna Region. Look back if you want to! It was someone's region already! (Sorry!!!) Well, here's chapter 6! WEE!! **

Drew woke up to the sound of rain, while May was still asleep. She could sleep through an earthquake. He sat up on his bed wondering about what to do next. There was really nothing to do in Floraroama Town. He wanted to leave, but had to think what May would think.

"Drew…" May mumbled.

His body turned to ice.

"Drew…I'd love to be…"

"Be what?" he thought. "My…?? No! What the heck am I thinking? She'll never want to be my…" Drew shook his head. "She probably wants to be the Queen of Chocolate or the Empress of Desserts. **(A/N: I know I do!!)** That doesn't even matter right now!"

He walked over to May and nudged her.

"May."

There was no response.

"Get up already."

Still nothing.

"May! I'm leaving you to go back to La Rousse!" he yelled.

She quickly sat up. "NO!! Don't go!!..." Her voice trailed off.

Drew smirked. "I'm not going anywhere. You and those crazy dreams of yours…"

May pouted and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"Well," Drew started. "I've been thinking and I don't really want to stay here."

"What?! Why not?" May asked.

"There are no contests in this region and there's nothing to do," Drew answered simply.

"Of course there is! We can vacation and stuff!" May said.

Drew stared at her blankly.

"C'mon! When was the last time you took a vacation?"

"Before you ran into me in the forest…" Drew flicked his hair.

"Well… before that."

"I took one a little after I went to Johto. You know… after the Grand Festival."

"_Right_. And that was _years_ ago! You need another vacation!"

"_Hello?_ I just told you I took one not too long ago…" Drew tapped May's head. Then she blinked stupidly.

"…Oh, yeah… Whatever! Please stay! _I_ need a vacation and I want someone to be there with me. Unfortunately, you're the only one available! Plus you're already with me! Please???"

He ignored her slight insult. "I thought you _needed adventure_."

"We _will_ be going on an adventure! We're just on a vacation from contests! Please?????"

There was a short silence. "…Fine. As long as we actually do something…"

"Yes!" May triumphed.

Drew smirked. He loved her bubbly and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Are we going to get some breakfast or what?" he asked.

May stopped jumping around and sweatdropped. "Hehe. I almost forgot…"

"You can forget about eating?? I _must_ be dreaming."

"Don't push my happiness. It can go as fast as it comes." May winked.

Drew tried his hardest to show no emotion. Maybe you could've found pink if you used a microscope.

"Let's go then," he said.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice," May told him as she practically slid out of the door.

Drew grabbed the key and went after her.

* * *

After May's breakfast (fit for a giant) she and Drew headed towards Krysilia City. The walk would be long so they passed the time talking about what happened after the Grand Festival. They never really got the time to catch up. 

"Well it's been the same for me…" Drew started. "Winning contests, crazed weirdoes were chasing me…"

May laughed. "You mean those fangirls?"

"And Harley." Drew continued.

"Harley?" May asked.

"Yeah. The guy's weird." Drew shuddered and flicked his hair.

"Could we stop, Drew?... I'm not feeling too well," May mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"…Stomachache."

"I think you ate too much."

"No. That's not it. I eat like that almost all of the time."

Drew was pretty amazed, but kept his composure.

"I think it's because you're not used to the food… maybe a rest is a good idea." He sat down next to May and waited for a while. She rested her head on his shoulder and he winced. She was really sick. He figured she needed Nurse Joy to look at her so she climbed on his back and he carried her to Krysilia City. He walked for a while, but didn't dare to think about stopping and resting. May's health was much more important to him. When they finally reached the town after about half an hour, he was stopped by the press and his fangirls. THIS was a bad situation.

"What are you doing with _her_?? I'm _much_ prettier."

"Mr. Andrews, Mr. Andrews! Are you dating May Maple?"

"What's going on with you two??"

"Are all of the rumors true??"

Drew tried his best to get away and after a while, he succeeded. When the sliding doors of the Poke-center opened, they revealed…

* * *

**Just Kidding! It's not over yet! Keep reading! This is a reminder to think of a review at the end!! xD **

SOLEDAD!!!

"Drew?? What's going on?" she asked.

"May's sick. I don't really know what's wrong," he answered.

Some Chansey's came with a stretcher and Drew helped May onto it.

"I'm sure it's not that serious," Nurse Joy reassured. "But we still have to make sure."

Drew nodded and sat down as Soledad joined him.

"So…" she started.

"What?" Drew answered.

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"You know."

"Actually… I don't."

"Between you and May…"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Drew looked Soledad in the eyes. "I hope you don't believe what everyone is saying… because it's not true..." There was the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't have to believe what they say. I know the absolute truth. I know you guys aren't… together…cough yet cough"

He looked at her suspiciously. She smiled politely. Just then, Nurse Joy came out with May on the stretcher.

"She's okay," she said. "She just needs some rest. She insists that she stays with you so… here she is!"

Soledad nudged Drew smirking, and he nudged back before getting up and carrying May to the front desk. Nurse Joy gave the key to Soledad. **(A/N: Do you know what bugs me??? How come all of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's are totally identical with a hint of their own individuality? I think the creators were just super lazy… No offense if you just so happen to be a creator! There's nothing wrong with them! Hehe.)** Soledad walked to the room and opened the door. Drew put May on her bed carefully and Soledad placed a damp cloth on her head.

"You really care about May, don't you, Drew?" she asked.

"Yeah. I guess I do," he answered, turning on a lamp.

"She'll be okay! Stop looking all sad!"

Drew looked up at his tall friend with a look that said "What are you talking about??"

"You'd make a pretty good boyfriend, Drew…to May of course." She smiled a go-for-it smile and continued. "Well, I think I'll go now." She laughed before walking out of the door, leaving a confused Drew behind her.

* * *

**Ha! That's the end! WOO! Alright! I think I'm beginning to like cliffies. I'm going to use them more often. They benefit me in two ways. **

**I know where to start off in the next chapter.**

**People stay tuned!**

**I like to bug you guys! (Especially the ones that don't review!)**

**REVIEW!!! **


	7. Contestshipping rules!

**So May got food poisoning last time. Drew to the rescue! I personally think the last chapter was cute. Cuteness rules!!! WOO! This chapter is TOTAL contestshipping!**

* * *

Drew sat by May's side, waiting for her to wake up. He pondered about what Soledad had said earlier. 

"_You'd make a pretty good boyfriend, Drew… to May of course…_"

What the heck did she mean by that? Sure, Drew's love for May was growing stronger every day, but he could never tell her that. Besides, she probably didn't even like him. He got up and got another damp cloth for May's head. Then he sat down again.

"Nnn…"

"May," a surprised Drew said. "You feelin' okay?"

"My stomach's not hurting, but my head is pounding now…" she mumbled, sitting up.

"You should really lie down," he said gently pushing her down again.

"Wait. What time is it?"

"It's… three in the morning…"

"You stayed up, Drew?"

"Of course I did." He turned his head to hide his blush even though the darkness was doing a pretty good job."Honestly, I couldn't _think_ of sleeping if I knew you weren't okay…"

"Hmm…"

"Just go to sleep. You need some rest… at least that's what Nurse Joy said…"

May sighed. "This is boring…"

Drew flicked his hair. "Who said being sick was supposed to be fun? Now go back to sleep, alright? The sooner you're better, the sooner we can get back to our 'vacation'."

"Fine. Nightie-night, Drew," May said, resting her head on the pillow.

"Feel better, May," Drew told her as he gently stroked her forehead.

The door silently swung open.

"Drew!" Soledad whispered. "How's May doi-…" She stopped she saw what he was doing. Drew blushed heavily.

"Uhh… hey, Soledad…" he said.

"I was wrong. You wouldn't make a good boyfriend. You'd make an awesome husband! That was so sweet!"

"Whatever," Drew replied. "She's still sick, so I'm just taking care of her… and making sure she's okay."

"You gave her a bath?!?"

"Ssh! Heck no. The chanseys did… earlier. I'd never do that."

"You do know that stroking her forehead won't make her feel better, right?"

"It calms her down and helps her feel comfortable…"

"And _how_ do you know this???"

"It's called experience."

"Experience?" Soledad smirked.

"What is this? Twenty questions? We hung out after Jhoto, okay? Why are you here again?" Drew retorted.

"I was going to check on May, but since you've got _that_ covered, I guess I can go now." She winked and left the room. Drew sighed. Why was Soledad so concerned? He looked at May. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. It took him all of his power not to kiss her. Besides, he's get sick if he did.

"The sooner you feel better, May, the sooner I feel better."

* * *

May's eyes fluttered open. 

"Drew?"

"…"

She rolled over and found Drew sleeping silently next to her.

"Omigosh!" she thought, blushing wildly. "Aww! He's so cute when he's sleeping!But I can't stay here. He'll freak if he knows what's going on! Maybe I'll try to walk around a little…"

She got up slowly and (after falling) walked to the bathroom. Then she called her mom.

"Hey, Mom…" she said weakly.

"Hi, May. What's wrong?"

"I've been sick lately."

"You should get some sleep, dear."

"Drew's been making sure I get a _lot_ of that."

"Drew?"

"Yeah. He's been taking care of me."

"Aww! That's so cute! He cares about you, May!"

"Ssh! He's asleep, y'know. He's been working kinda hard…"

"And you care about him!"

"_Mom_," May moaned as she blushed and sweatdropped. "I'm gonna go now…"

"Okay, dearie. Feel better!"

The screen went black. "What if she was right?" May asked herself as she went back to lie down next to Drew.

"It's not my fault if Drew's right there," she thought. "And this _stupid_ room only has one bed! I don't think Drew was thinking last night."

Soledad opened the door. **(A/N: Don't you ever knock??)**"May! You're awake!... am I interrupting something?"

"No, Soledad. Drew's knocked out. I think he deserves some sleep."

"You know, May, Drew seems to know you very well," Soledad said.

"Really?" May asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. Last night, he seemed to know exactly how you felt and what you needed to feel better."

"Wow…" May turned her head to look at him.

"He was so sweet, May! I only wish you were awake."

May smiled and Soledad did, too.

"I think he likes you, May."

"Mmm-hmm…" May said thoughtfully. She ran her hand through his hair repeatedly. Soledad walked out of the room, still smiling. May rested her head on her pillow.

"I like you too, Drew," she whispered, snuggling her head into his chest before she fell asleep.

* * *

Drew sat up. "Crud, I fell asleep," he thought. 

"Go back to sleep, Drew…" May mumbled.

"What?!?" he asked.

May sat up. "You've been up all night for me. You didn't get much sleep either. I'm feeling a lot better now. Since you care about me, I only think it's fair that I care about you, too. You deserve some rest. Go back to sleep."

Drew sighed. "Fine. Jeez, May. You're like my mom sometimes."

May smiled and laid her head on her pillow. Drew laid down next to her. She snuggled her head into his chest again and he smirked. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Drew," May said.

He knew it wasn't because of the kiss, but because he cared for her in her time of need.

"No problem. Anytime."

Drew smiled. Maybe he could get somewhere with May after all.

* * *

**That is the end of this total ****Contestshippy**** chapter. It's kinda short... but whatever! xD Drew shows his soft side to Soledad and she tells May. What will happen in the next chapter? Who knows! Review, pwease!!**

**3**

**Shay**


	8. Relationships form! or will they?

**I'm doing this chapter because I'm really, REALLY bored. Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. ENJOY!**

* * *

"May. Get up. We're going to be leaving since you're better and all." 

"…"

"C'mon! Let's go check the city out before we go."

"….."

"…Get up… or else."

"………."

"May," Drew sighed. "I'm going to have to go without you..."

May sat up. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Drew smirked.

"Wowie… his eyes…" May thought. "They're so beautiful…"

"What are you waiting for?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm _waiting_ for you to get out of my face," May replied.

"Drew flicked his hair. "Don't count on it."

Three minutes passed…

"Well?" May asked.

"What?" Drew smirked.

"Move!"

"I don't think so."

"I do!"

"I'm not marrying you, May. Aren't you pushing things a little too far?"

May blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

"_Sure_, May. Anyway, I think we wasted enough time. Hurry up and get ready," Drew said, getting off of the bed. He left the room with his hands in his pockets, closing the door behind him.

"I still can't believe what happened yesterday! I slept with Drew… him of all people! Well, he _is_ better than most people. He's actually better than a _lot_ of people. There are his coordinating skills, his battle style, I LOVE his eyes… and his hair. There are also his charms and good looks…" May thought. "Aw, man! Why the heck do I feel like this? Does Drew feel the same way? I mean, he kissed me, didn't he? Unless… that wasn't Drew at all! –Gasp-"

"May! Are you done, yet?" Drew asked as he pounded on the door.

"Uhh…"

"Hurry up! Why do you take so long with everything?!"

"Why do you always complain?"

"I'm not complaining! I'm telling you to hurry up!"

"Fine! Just wait! You didn't have to leave anyway. I could've gone in the bathroom…"

May opened the door and hugged him.

"What was that for?"

May shrugged. "I don't know. It was kind of an unwilled action. I just did it. Hehe…"

Drew blushed and turned away. You could've seen it using a _**telescope**_."

**(A/N: People in Kanto: **

**Random Guy #1: What's that red light?**

**RG2: I don't know!**

**RG1: It's abnormal and weird! It's scary!**

**RG3: It's the Apocalypse! **

**RGs 1, 2, &3: AAAAAAAAAA!)**

"Let's go, Drew!" May grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway. They reached the check-in desk. A lot of people were there because a cruise ship had just arrived in the Luna Region. May and Drew immediately let go of each other's hand. Some guys wolf-whistled as some girls blushed and squealed. Both teens sweatdropped.

"Who's the hottie?"

"Omigosh! It's _the_ Drew!"

"Isn't she May? You know, from the contests?"

"Yeah! She is! She's awesome!"

"Let's get him, girls!!"

The crowd moved toward Drew and May.

"Stop!" Drew yelled, stepping in front of May. "You can't have _either_ of us!"

"Why not?" a random person asked.

"Because…" Drew started.

"Because…" May filled in.

Soledad came out of nowhere.

"Because… they're in love!!"

"What?!?" everyone asked, surprised, angered, or just plain embarrassed.

"What the heck are you doing???" Drew asked through gritted teeth.

"Saving your love lives! That's what I'm doing!" Soledad whispered and winked.

Both teens blushed. Drew sighed and put his arm around May's waist.

"Yeah. I _am_ in love with May," Drew said. He had no problem looking like he meant it.

"I'm crazy about Drew!" May leaned her head on his chest.

"Aww…" Nurse Joy moaned.

The crowd stared at her and she stopped, blushing.

"Hey, May?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, Drew?" May answered.

"How about we go out now?"

"Um… sure!" she batted her eyelashes and Drew smirked. They left the center holding hands. As soon as they stepped out of the door, they let go.

"I think we were pretty convincing back there," Drew admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I did, too," May agreed.

"That's because you meant what you said," Soledad laughed, sneaking up behind them.

Drew turned around and May jumped.

"Soledad!" May yelled.

"Can't you leave us alone for a while?" Drew asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why?" Soledad smirked. "Do you want to spend quality time with your new girlfriend??" :3

"She's not my girlfriend… and no. It's just that every time we're alone together, you bud in."

"So… you want privacy?"

"No. I wanted to go with May around town."

"Like on a date?"

May stepped in. "We just wanted to look around town and stuff. That's it, Soledad."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you guys alone. Have a nice time!" Soledad said, waving goodbye as her two love-struck friends walked off.

"What's with Soledad these days?" Drew asked.

"I'm not sure. She's been acting pretty weird, right?" May agreed.

"I think she's trying to set us up."

They sat down by a fountain.

"Really?"

"Think about it. I think she wants us to pretend to go out on _purpose_. Not just to dodge our fans, but maybe she wants us to learn to love each other this way."

"Wow. I never thought about it that way. You're so smart, Drew!"

Drew flicked his hair. "I know."

May rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on the arm.

"You know," Drew started. " I think we should play along for a while."

"Me, too." May rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

* * *

**I know. ****Cheesy ending.**** But that's it! Aww! What has Soledad done **_**this**_** time? Is she helping them or getting them into trouble?? You'll find our soon enough! Review!!!!!**** X3 **


	9. Clumsy

**Okay! This chapter is… well, you'll find out. Hope you enjoy! This is a historical moment because I will do a disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Shay does not own pokémon or 'Clumsy.'**

* * *

Millions of flashes went off behind the 'couple.' 

"We'll make _millions_ off of this!"

Both teens turned around to see what seemed like a photographer convention. Lights were flashing in every direction they looked. Drew decided to make a run for it.

"Is that… Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower… together?" he asked with emphasis.

All of the people in the crowd turned around and took photos of nothing. Meanwhile, Drew and May made their escape.

_First time_

_When I saw your eyes_

_Boy you looked right through me_

_Mmm hmm _

"Run faster, May!" Drew yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" May yelled back.

Drew ran with her as they entered a forest.

"They're in the woods!" a reporter yelled.

"After them!" a photographer added.

_Played it cool_

_But I knew you knew_

_That cupid hit me_

_Mmm mmm_

The crowd of nosy gossipers was closing in on May and Drew. Unfortunately, there was an unusually big blade of grass in May's path…

"Eeeek!" she screamed as she fell to the ground.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, __fumbling_

Drew skidded to a stop. "What the _heck_?!? Is that even physically possible?"

"It's not my fault that people don't cut their grass around here!!" May yelled defensively.

"Whatever, May," Drew said, picking May up and slinging her over his shoulder.

_Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love_

_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, __fumbling_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love_

_So in love with you_

"Drew?" May asked.

"What?" he answered.

"Why are we running? We're supposed to be dating right?"

"We _are_ dating, but I don't think being aggravated by reporters and being the spotlight of celebrity gossip all over the _world_ was a part of the plan."

"So true…"

_Can't breathe _

_When you touch my sleeve_

_Butterflies go crazy_

_Mmm hmm_

Drew quickly hid behind a bush and put May down.

"Do you think we los—"May started.

Drew put his hand over May's mouth without thinking. He gently pushed her to the ground, his chest on hers.

_Whoa, now_

_Think I'm going down_

She stared into his eyes and he stared back.

_Friends don't know what's with me_

_Mmm __mmm_

A blush grew on May's face. Drew pressed his lips against hers. They both secretly enjoyed the moment. After a while, he pulled away.

"Sorry, Drew whispered, blushing. "I couldn't resist…"

"No… it's okay, really." May assured, turning crimson.

"I think they're behind the bush!" a cameraman announced.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, __fumbling_

Drew reacted quickly again and pulled May inside the bush.

_Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love_

"Stalkers…" Drew muttered.

They turned their gazes toward the pairs of feet standing outside of the bush. The people inspected the area May and Drew were just in. May smiled and looked into Drew eyes. He felt her stare and looked back at her.

"What?" he mouthed.

_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love_

May blushed and shook her head.

_So in love with you_

She looked back at the people who were slowly moving away. They both waited until there was no sound in the area at all. Then they crawled out.

"I think I'm beginning to get claustrophobic…" May mumbled.

She and Drew walked back to Krysilia City.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, __fumbling_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love_

"May?" Drew asked.

"Hm?" she answered.

"Whatever happened back there, don't let Soledad know. She'll _never_ let me hear the end of it if she finds out." He flicked his hair.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Drew…" May said with a dreamy look on her face.

_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, __fumbling_

"May? Are you feeling okay? You've been acting kind of weird…"

"I'm just fine. Ahaha."

"Uhh… you're scaring me, May."

They reached the poke-center and walked into their room.

"Hey, Drew. What was that kiss about?"

_So in love with you_

"Uh… let's get some lunch, May!" Drew changed the subject.

"Yum!" May said with sparkles in her eyes.

She ran out of the room. Drew smirked and flicked his hair. He stared after her and grabbed the room key. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_So in love with you_

Drew joined the table May was sitting at. She was busily talking to a girl with dark hair.

"Hey, May," he said. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Hi, Drew! This is Dawn. Dawn, this is Drew. She's a coordinator, too!" **(A/N: That rhymes!!)**

"Nice to meet you!" Dawn said, holding out her hand.

"Same here." Drew said as he shook it.

He looked at May's plate with a worried look. "Uhh… I think you should take it easy, May. I don't want what happened last time to happen again this time."

"Don't worry. That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing! I don't think that will happen again!" May replied.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"At least it won't happen again anytime soon…"

His expression remained the same.

"Okay, okay! Here have some." She split some of her lunch with him.

Drew smirked, satisfied.

"Hey, guys! How'd it go?" Soledad asked, walking up to the table.

"It was…" May got the dreamy look on her face again.

Drew sent her a silent look that said "If I suffer, you're going down with me."

"Uhh… the usual. Stupid reporters following around… us running for our lives. Yup. All in a day's work…"

May turned her attention towards Dawn. "So. I hear you're from Sinnoh?"

"Yeah," Dawn answered. "I traveled with Ash Ketchum…"

"Seriously? Me, too! Was Brock there?"

"Yeah! He _was_ there! I really miss his cooking…"

"Me, too…" May rubbed her stomach.

Drew sweatdropped.

"Could we do something now?" Drew asked, but he was ignored.

"Hey, Dawn! Why don't you travel with us? It will be so much fun! And I wouldn't want you to be all lonely!"

Dawn smiled. "Sure!"

"Whoops! I almost forgot… Soledad, this is Dawn. Dawn, Soledad."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Could we do something now?" Drew asked again and this time, his plea was heard.

"Like what?" Soledad asked.

"Go to a different city."

"Where's the next city?" Dawn asked.

"It's Tralilly City and it's about two to three days away."

"Let's start going tomorrow!" May suggested.

"It's fine by me," Soledad said.

The foursome toured the town and went back to the poke-center when it got dark again. Dawn shared Soledad's room and May and Drew went to theirs. They all went to sleep and looked forward to their journey to a Tralilly City.

* * *

**I hope you liked how I added Clumsy by Fergie to the** **chapter. Dawn joined the group!**

**WOOT!**

**Okay!**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**I'm out for now….**

**xShayx**

**3**


	10. Traveling and the Mystery Guy!

**Hey people! Here's a head's up! This is the biggest way to tell that I have copied off of you: I have reviewed your story. I review every single story I read at least once. That's a sure-fire way to tell.**

**If I **_**have**_** reviewed your story and you find your idea(s) in mine, I have forgotten. I've read over thirty stories so… I tend to forget things. Tell me about it and I will gladly change it IF I HAVE REVIEWED YOUR STORY. Thank you! Read on, people! Read on!**

* * *

The next morning, Dawn and Soledad were up, just chilling. 

"Hey, Soledad?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah?" Soledad answered.

"Are the rumors true? You know… about May and Drew? **(A/N: Rhymie words!)** I know you've known them for a while, so I figured you could tell me."

"Yeah. They're true… most of them anyway. You see, they have feelings for each other, but just won't say it out loud. I can really feel something happening between them… plus, they do the common things. They bicker, they blush, and they send romantic signals every now and then."

"Oh… I see… Well, we've better get going. They're probably waiting for us right now."

Dawn and Soledad walked out of their room and over to Drew and May's. Soledad knocked on the door loudly.

"Guys! Are you up yet?"

There was a scream and a soft thud.

"What did you do, Drew?!"

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Dawn and Soledad sweatdropped.

"So I was just _magically_ scared and I just _magically_ fell on the floor… _magically_."

"Well, you _are_ the clumsiest person I've ever known in my life. I think it's possible… for _you_ anyway."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"You're lucky I'm too tired to beat you up right now."

"Even if you weren't tired, you wouldn't be able to touch me."

"Are you challenging me?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Guys!" Soledad yelled. "Stop it. It was us. We wanted to see if you were awake, but obviously, you weren't."

"I _told_ you it wasn't me, May."

"Shut up, Drew. We have to get going early so get ready."

"You don't have to tell me what to do, you know."

"_Someone_ had to because it didn't look like you were going to do anything at all!"

"DON'T START IT AGAIN!" Dawn yelled.

"We have to leave soon," Soledad added. "The sooner _you_ guys are ready, the sooner we can leave."

After a lot of arguing and preparing, the gang finally left for Trallily City. They walked for three hours straight and someone finally decided to say something about it.

"Can we stop now?" May complained. "We've been walking forever."

"We can walk longer," Drew replied.

"Nothing's longer than forever."

"We're not talking about forever because we haven't been walking for forever."

"Wait! I think I know what's longer than forever!"

"What?"

"Infinity!"

"It's the same thing."

"What about eternity?"

"Once again, it's the same thing. That doesn't matter right now. The point is that we're close to the city. There's just twenty-five more miles to go."

"TWENTY-FIVE MILES??" May and Dawn gasped.

"I agree with them. We should take a break." Soledad said.

May breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down on the grass. She stared up at the sky, smiling. Drew smirked, flicked his hair, and sat down next to her, doing the same thing. Soledad smiled and nudged Dawn, who was taking out some lunch. Dawn glanced in their direction. She smiled and looked at Soledad. Then she continued preparing the food.

"Hey, Drew?" May asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Meh…never mind."

"Okay?"

May sat up and stared at Drew. He stared back, confused. Soledad nudged Dawn again. May quickly ruffled his hair. Drew ran his hand through it, trying to fix it. May laughed and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry. I just love doing that."

Drew blushed lightly and growled silently.

"Guys! Come and get it!" Dawn yelled.

"They all finished eating and started walking again. Hours slowly passed.

"How many miles are left, Drew?" Dawn asked, stopping to lean on a tree.

"I'll say about… fifteen or so," he said. "We should get there by tomorrow."

"Yay!" May cheered. "That means we're taking a rest!"

"C'mon, Drew. We'll go set up camp… WAY over there," Soledad said.

"Uhh…" Drew replied, flicking his hair. "Why over there?"

"Just follow me," Soledad told him, walking off with Drew close behind.

Dawn smirked. "So… what's going on?"

"You should know. You're traveling with us." May answered.

"That's not what I mean. How do you feel about Drew? And don't worry. I keep the biggest secrets even if my life is threatened." Dawn held a hand up.

"I think you know."

"Nope. I'm completely clueless."

"Well…"

"Yes?!?"

"Let's just say that…"

"Yeah?!?"

"Hey! What are they doing over there?"

"Setting up camp! See?"

They both turned to see a tent set up.

"Well…"

"You can trust me, May!"

"Alright, alright. I li-yieyie--- um… that was weird. Maybe if I write it down…"

She took out a piece of paper and wrote down a message. Then she passed it to Dawn.

The message said:

_Okay, Dawn. You win. I like Drew, okay??? I hope you're happy now… but one more thing… If you tell ANYONE, you know who killed you and why you're dead. _

_May_

Dawn smiled until the last part. Her smile was now a frown. "That was really mean."

May shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know that it's really personal to me."

Meanwhile, Drew and Soledad were having a little talk of their own.

"I know that you're not planning to get anywhere with May. That's why I'm here to do the planning for you!" Soledad said, smiling.

"Why is this any of your business, anyway?"

"You guys are my friends and I can't stand to see two people that should be together… NOT be together! Do you get it?"

"No. Not really. How come you want _me_ to get together with someone, yet, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"That's really simple Drewy--''

"Don't call me that."

"—I don't want one! And I can tell that you love May very much. I'll do anything to help."

"If I wanted help, I would've asked for it."

"Say what you want, Drew. Nothing will change my mind from getting you guys together."

"So you _were_ planning something."

"Yeah. I was. So what?"

Drew sighed and flicked his hair. "Whatever."

He walked back to the other girls… but another guy was with them.

"What are you doing here?!?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"New region, new pokémon," the guy answered.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"The name's Paul." The guy said. **(A/N: ****Yup.)**

"I'm Drew," Drew said holding out his hand. Paul shook it.

"Well… see you around, Dawn." Paul said before leaving with his hands in his pockets.

"So who was _that_, Dawn?" Soledad asked.

"Well, he's a guy I knew from Sinnoh…" Dawn answered.

"I see…" Soledad smirked.

Later, the group settled themselves in and relaxed before falling asleep in their separate tents.

* * *

**That was a crummy way to end the chapter.**

**Paul joined!**

**I had to throw him in there if Dawn was there!**

**It's in my instincts!**

**To make this story a tiny bit more exciting, I'm going to start adding riddles to the end of chapter. I mean who doesn't like riddles??? Put your answers in your reviews and I'll announce who got it right (if anyone did at all) in the next chapter!**

**Here it goes!**

**Riddle:**

**A man and his dog were going down the street. The man rode, yet walked. What was the dog's name?**

**One more thing before I go: REVIEW!**


	11. The next chapter

**Hey, people! I'm back! I have the results to the riddle!! As you know, the riddle last time was: A man and ****his dog were going down the road. The man rode, yet walked. What was the dog's name? The correct answer is…… YET! Read it over if you don't understand it! And the winner is… Millz-bee! Good job! Okay. Here is the next chapter! Chapter… 11!**

**You may notice that I don't stick in how they brush their teeth and stuff. This is because I'd expect you to know that it's an automatic thing. Hygiene is important! **

"Drew!" May whispered.

"…"

May pushed Drew's nose. "Drew!" she whispered again.

"What, May?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"I had a… bad dream…"

Drew opened his eyes and sat up.

"You're acting like a little kid."

"No! You don't understand! It was the worst dream I've ever had in my life!"

Drew put a finger to her lips.

"Be quiet. We don't want to wake the others up," he said, taking his finger down.

May's eyes began to water.

"Nonononono! Don't cry!" Drew said, wiping away her tears. "You could… sleep here if you want to. Just _don't_ cry."

May smiled tearfully. "Thanks Drew."

"Yeah, yeah."

They went on opposite sides of the tent. Drew tried to go to sleep, while May tried not to think of her horrible dream. It went something like this:

_"You're the most IDIOTIC person I've ever known in my LIFE!" Drew yelled. "You are the UGLIEST _THING _to EVER walk the face of this Earth!! You don't even deserve to look at me, let alone KNOW me!!! Get out of my life!"_

_That's_ when she woke up, pretty disheartened.

"What if he really feels that way about me?" May thought sadly.

She started to cry silently, sniffling as she did so. After a while, she felt someone stroking her forehead.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong with you?" Drew asked.

May blushed and wiped away her tears. "Umm… no thank you."

She sat up and looked him in the face.

"If it bothers you _that_ much, I think we should talk about it."

"No… I'm fine. It's okay… really."

"_Okay_. If you say so. I'm not leaving, though. I mean… in case you get sad… and stuff."

"R-right. 'Cause I need comfort… and stuff and you're the only one here, so… yeah."

The both lied down. Drew put his arm around May and they soon fell asleep.

Drew walked out of the tent the next morning only to be greeted by worried faces.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting on a stump.

"May's missing!!!" Dawn shrieked.

"Oh," Drew said. She stared at him in disbelief.

"That's all you can say??? I thought you cared about May! I thought you _loved_ her!"

"What?!" Drew defended, blushing slightly. "Who gave you _that_ idea?!"

They both glanced at Soledad, who was whistling.

"Anyway," Drew continued. "She's asleep… in my tent…"

"Why is she in your tent?" Soledad asked.

"So you _do_ care about her?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Drew ignored both questions.

May suddenly walked out of the tent, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, people," she greeted.

"Where were you on the night of last night?" Dawn asked.

"What?" May questioned, grabbing some berries from her personal bowl.

"She _means_," Soledad started. "Why were you in Drew's tent?"

"Uh… long story."

They looked at her as if to say: "We can wait."

May sighed.

"Well, you see…gee… how should I put this…hmm… oh! No wait… that won't work… what if I say…?"

Drew slapped his forehead. "To make a really long story short, she slept in my tent because she had a nightmare."

Dawn smirked. "Sure she did. Now, are you guys hiding something?"

"That doesn't matter. Look, we really have to get going and—"

"Not until you answer my question."

"… I did answer your question," Drew smirked.

"No, you didn't. You completely ignored it."

"Answering is basically the same thing as responding, right?"

The rest of the gang nodded.

"I responded to your question by saying: That doesn't matter. I just didn't give you the type of answer you wanted."

May and Dawn were dumbfounded. **(A/N: That was dumb because _I_ don't even get it.)**

"I hate when he gets like that…" Soledad mumbled.

"Now, back to what I was saying," Drew said, looking superior. "We need to get going now or else we'd have to spend another night out here."

"I'm sure you and May won't mind…" Dawn said under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Drew asked.

"No," Dawn said with an innocent smile.

"Okay…"

They walked and walked and walked and walked and walked… and walked some more. By the time they actually got to Tralilly City, May was on Drew's back because she fell asleep along the way. When they FINALLY reached the poke-center, it was really dark… AGAIN.

"Where does the day go?!?" Dawn thought. "I could've sworn it was just morning…"

Drew sat down on a chair with May on his lap, his arms around her waist. His shoulders were killing him.

"I hope she's happy," Drew thought. "Look what I have to go through! I do this _all_ of the _time_ to make her happy. She's the only reason why I'm _in_ this stupid region anyway. I just can't say no to her…"

"C'mon, Drew! We're going out to eat!" Soledad called.

May immediately woke up. "Did someone say: Eat??"

She stopped moving when she realized where she was. Drew blushed and let go, causing her to stumble off of his lap. He then rubbed a sore shoulder. May fumed.

"Instead of getting mad, I think you should _thank_ Drew. He's the one that carried you here." Dawn suggested.

May's expression immediately changed. "You carried me here?"

"Yeah," Drew said casually. "You're lucky we didn't leave you back there."

"You didn't have to."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence.

"Can we go get something to eat, now?" Drew asked.

"Oh, yeah!" May said happily. "Let's go!"

They all tried to keep up with her as she ran to a good-looking restaurant.

Later, room arrangements were made and, as usual, May and Drew were paired up, and Dawn and Soledad shared a room.

After showers and getting ready for bed, our… well… Drew and May talked for a while.

"So, what was that dream of yours about?" Drew asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm still not telling anyone," May answered.

"Why not?"

"I honestly don't feel like it."

"Okay…"

"Drew?"

"What?"

"I never really thanked you earlier… you know, for carrying me here and stuff."

"Yeah, so?"

May kissed him on the cheek.

Drew turned a light pink.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I know," she responded, smiling. "I wanted to."

Drew's blush grew a little bigger.

"Goodnight!"

"Right. See ya tomorrow."

May turned out the light and went to sleep in her bed.

"What was that?" Drew thought. "Does she…?"

* * *

**That's the end!**

**Aww! ****I might not be updating or whatever because I have some projects and stuff.**

**I might update next week… maybe.**

**Remember to review my lovely readers!**

**Riddle**

**( This**** one is kinda tricky, but you can always have help! DON'T FALL FOR IT! THINK ABOUT IT!)**

**How many legs would a donkey have if you called his tail a leg?**

**Put your answer in your review!**

**Thanks!**

**Shay**

**3**


	12. An Ikarishipping Encounter

I'm back! And my project is basically finished! X3 (Thankfully) I'm sorry if the last chapter looked a little messed up. I tried to fix it, but the document wouldn't save so… yeah.

**I just noticed that I spell Soledad differently than a lot of people. I also realized that I don't care. ****xD**

**Last week's riddle was: How many legs would a donkey have if you called its tail a leg?**

**The answer is: 4! Calling a tail a leg doesn't make it one!!!**

**And the winners are…: ****Millz****-Bee, Joyce1237, and ****ChaYLoR-LoVeR****! Congratulations, people!! X3**

**Oh, yeah… the ****poké****-center that they're staying in is a little different than the ones they usually stay at.**

**Time for the next ****chappie **

The next morning, May's pokénav rang, but Drew got up to answer it. There was a message from Max.

_Hey, May. How's it going with your new boyfriend? __:3__ You know that you like __Drew, and I know it, too! Why don't you just tell him already?_

Drew blushed slightly. He sent a message back.

_This is Drew. May's asleep. --_

He waited for another message.

_Oh… then change my other message so that it applies to you. _**(A/N: ****If you don't get it, tell me and I'll explain…)**

Drew sighed. _Same old Max.__ We're not together, okay?_

The conversation continued.

_You're not together…yet._

_What's up with all of you people?!? Everyone wants to set us up!!_

_That's because you deserve each other… and you won't do it yourselves. I advise you to stop texting before May finds out and gets mad…_

_Right… later._

It was now 8:30am. Drew released his pokémon silently and told them all to be quiet.

"Dude, did you forget about us?!" Absol said quietly. "How long has it _been_?!?"

"Of course he did, Roselia whispered. "He can't think clearly when May's around."

"May?" Absol answered. "You mean that brown-haired, blue-eyed chick he likes?"

"Yeah, that's her," Flygon said, bored with the current conversation.

"I'm right _here_ you know," Drew said. "And I told you guys to be quiet."

"Let's move, guys!" Masquerain said, moving into another room with everyone following him.

Drew sweat dropped and flicked his hair. Why was his love life so interesting? While he was thinking, the pokémon had a little discussion of their own.

"So Drew's got the hots for May?" Absol asked.

"Yeah, and I think she likes him, too!" Roselia said happily.

"Awesome!"

"Romantic!"

"Suh-weet!"

"Adorable!"

"Boring."

"Be quiet, Flygon! You're such a fun-killer."

"Whatever."

Roselia ignored him. "I think we should hook them up!"

"Nah, man. Your other plan didn't go too well before," Absol said matter-of-factly.

"But this one won't fail!"

"You said that _last_ time."

"But they _need_ to be together!"

"You said that last _week_," Masquerain added.

"Whatever, you guys! You're ALL fun-killers!!"

Drew picked up May's pokénav and deleted his previous conversation with Max. Then he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

May woke up and rubbed her eyes. Absol walked in.

"Aloha," he greeted.

May got up and stroked its head.

"Good morning, Absol!" she said. Then she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Roselia walked up to Absol.

"She's nice, right?!" Roselia asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Absol responded.

"Wouldn't it be great to have a nice… Uhh… coordinator-in-law?"

"Whatever, Roselia. I'm hungry. See ya!"

Absol left to go to the kitchen. He immediately saw his foodbowl and happily ate out of it.

"So… whatcha doin'?" May asked Drew.

"Making breakfast," Drew replied, not looking up from the stove.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"PANCAKES?!"

Drew glanced at May. "Is there a problem? You're not allergic, are you?"

"No. I just love pancakes… AND I never had them in a while. What kinds are you making?"

"All kinds… I guess."

"ALL KINDS?!?"

"Are you okay, May?"

"You're seriously Drew, right?"

"Calm down. It's _just pancakes_. And don't even think about eating them all. I'm inviting Dawn and Soledad over, too."

May looked sad and sat down in her chair. Sooner or later, Soledad and Dawn entered their room. After a scrum-dilly-umptious breakfast, and after Drew returned his pokémon, they left for a little fresh air.

"Hey, does anyone want to go to the store with me?" Soledad asked.

Nobody answered. She narrowed her eyes and walked off anyway, her hair swaying in the breeze.

The rest of the group walked on, meeting up with none other than… PAUL! He was sitting on a fountain, reading a map.

"Hey, Paul!" Dawn greeted.

"Hey," Paul answered, not looking up.

"So…" May started, trying to start a conversation. "Where are you from Paul?"

"Veilstone City," he said.

"What's it like there?"

"...Stone."

"Oh…"

"Do you like anyone, Paul?" Dawn asked bluntly for 'no apparent reason.'

"Yeah. I like you—" he realized what he had just said. "-tube."

The girls stared at him.

"Youtube?" Dawn asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yeah!" May agreed. "Where did _that_ come from?!?"

"Can't a guy say that he likes Youtube in the middle of a conversation?" Drew asked, trying to defend Paul. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"No!" Both girls said.

"What has the world come to?!?"

"Whatever," was all Paul said. He got up and walked off.

"Why don't you guys go and see what Soledad's doing?" Drew suggested.

"Okay?" May asked, confused. She and Dawn left and headed toward the store. Drew walked over to Paul

"Paul," he said, walking beside him.

"What?"

That was the _worst_ 'save' ever…"

Paul remained silent. Drew flicked his hair.

"Dawn's pretty, by the way. I can see why you like her so much."

Paul choked. "What?!?"

Drew smirked. "You didn't think that _I_ bought that lame-excuse-for-a-save, did you?"

"You're in no position to tell me about my feelings," Paul said while smirking. "You're the one that likes May."

Drew looked shocked. "How the heck could you tell already?!"

Paul's smirk grew. "I couldn't. I was just bluffing… and you fell for it."

Drew felt terribly stupid. He regained his composure and flicked his hair. "I already know that I like her."

"Like who, Drew?"

Both guys turned around to see May with an innocent look on her face. She was carrying shopping bags. Paul smirked and Drew blushed.

**(A/N:**

**Professor Oak: Hmm… that's strange. The sunset shouldn't be here this early in the day…)**

"Here, let me take those for you," Drew said, grabbing May's shopping bags, and trying to change the subject.

"Aw… that's so sweet of you," she said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." He and May were beginning to walk away.

"Are you coming, Paul?" May asked.

"No. I was just leaving," he answered.

"But Dawn didn't say goodbye."

"She won't miss out on much… just me walking away…"

He stopped because Dawn was in his way, folding her arms.

"What do _you_ want?" Paul asked her.

"You didn't say bye," she answered as if she were hurt.

"Bye," Paul said, starting to walk off again. He was stopped by Dawn's hand on his chest, pushing him back to where he was before.

"You were just going to leave? Just like that?! I wasn't finished with you yet."

May giggled quietly and Drew smirked. Paul sweatdropped.

"Uhh…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Who are you? My mom?"

Dawn looked a little hurt.

"What does it matter anyway?" Paul continued.

Dawn looked a _lot_ more hurt.

"It's no big deal, so stop being a baby and get over it."

She was on the verge of crying.

"Smooth, Paul…" Drew muttered.

"Shut it, Drew," Paul snapped. His attention turned to Dawn. "Are you okay?"

Dawn just stood there for a while, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around Paul and cried into his chest.

"You're so mean," she said softly.

"…"

"Look at what you did to poor Dawn!" May yelled. "All she wanted was for you to say 'bye' and apologize!"

"She didn't _say_ she wanted me to apologize! What was I supposed to do? Read her mind?!"

"Yes! That's what minds are _for_!"

Paul hugged Dawn back. May gave him a thumbs up and Drew set down the getting-heavier-by-the-minute shopping bags.

"I'm sorry?" Paul questioned.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!" May mouthed.

"…I'm sorry…" he said, patting Dawn on the back and looking at May for more help.

She made a walking signal with her hands.

"Here…" he continued. "I'll walk you to the pokémon center."

"Okay… thanks," Dawn sniffled.

The two walked together to the poké-center. Soledad popped up.

"Hey, guys! What'd I miss?"

"Nothing…" Drew said simply.

"Really? Where's Dawn?"

"She's at the pokémon center with Paul," May told her.

"Yeah… and I missed nothing…" Soledad said, rolling her eyes at Drew.

"Smooth, May…" Drew muttered.

Paul just came from the poke-center. "She's inside," he said.

"By the way, May's really pretty. I can see why you like her so much," Paul said just above a whisperwhen he passed Drew.

Drew pretended not to hear anything as Paul walked off into the distance, becoming smaller and smaller with each step that he took.

* * *

**Whew!**

**It's finally done!**

**And this week, I'm going to have to riddles for the riddle that you guys missed last time! Okay! Here they are**

**For this summertime food, you throw away the outside, cook the inside, eat the outside, and throw away the inside. What food is it?**

**How do you stop a rhinoceros from charging?**

**REVIEW! **


	13. A Stew of Feelings and a Pot of Love

**Hi guys! First, I want to announce the winners of last week's riddle! **

**The first question was: ****For this summertime food, you throw away the outside, cook the inside, eat the outside, and throw away the inside. What food is it?**

**The answer is… CORN!**

**And the winners are: ****Millz****-Bee (Again!!! ****D:****Jolteonforever, ****PokeQueen****, and ****SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind****! Congrats!**

**The other riddle was: How do you stop a rhinoceros from charging?**

**And the answer is… TAKE AWAY HIS CREDIT CARD!!!**

**And the winners are: ****Millz****-Bee, ****Jolteonforever, ****Spottedleaf's**** Memory Lives On, ****A**** Rose for me-A Rose for you, and ****SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind!**

**Congrats again!!!**

**X3**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers for making this story possible. ****Lol**

**Sounds like I'm accepting an award. But really! You guys make me so happy. **

**-****cries****- **

At that moment, Dawn came running out of the poké-center.

"You look really happy for a girl that was crying two seconds ago," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Yeah… what happened?" May added.

"I was actually faking the whole thing…" Dawn confessed.

"What?" May asked, not believing it.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You're serious, right?"

"Yes!!! How many times does she have to say it?!?" Drew was apparently annoyed.

"Whatever! Just be quiet, Drew."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Then do it."

"No."

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. What are you going to do?"

At that moment, May took off her bandana, sending some of her curls flying. She stuffed it in Drew's mouth. He spit out and looked disgusted.

"What the heck!" he said.

"I told you that you didn't want to know," May sang. "Curiosity killed the cat!"

"I don't think that situation applies here." Drew told her. "I'm not dead… and I'm not a cat."

"Not yet!"

"… To the 'dead' part or to the 'cat' part?"

"What do you think?" She asked back as she walked off to the store to buy another bandana.

'_Note to self' _Drew thought. '_Stay AWAY from May…'_

May and Dawn joined the gang and walked back to the pinkish poké-center. May told Drew that she wanted to talk to Dawn privately… which meant without him being there.

"I know what 'privately' means," Drew retorted. "And I don't like that idea because that means I have to be with Soledad…"

"And? What's wrong with Soledad?"

"She's going to make me talk about you."

"What about me?"

"… What to get you for your birthday present."

"But my birthday's not until next year."

"It's never too early!"

"… So you agree? Okay, so there's no problem! GO!" May shoved Drew out the door, and as Drew turned around, he could see Dawn mouth the words: TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!

"So… Dawn," May started. "You faked that whole thing? Why? Hmm???"

"Uhh…" Dawn sweatdropped.

"Answer the question."

"Yeah… I faked it… so what?"

"Why did you pretend? By the way! That was pretty good acting!! (High five) Did you do it so Paul would be nice to you? Did you do it for the attention? Did you do it so Paul would hug you?"

"Do you know how it feels to… actually like someone?"

"Yeah… I like Drew remember?"

"Yeah, but… I'm not talking about looks. The way you feel when that person looks at you… when Paul isn't glaring at me, my heart skips a beat. I feel my face gets hot and my chest starts burning. It's not a very good feeling, but I know that something is between us… And when he hugged me before, I could barely move. THAT'S the kind of 'like' I mean."

"That's exactly the way I feel about Drew…"

"Wow… weird, huh?"

"Yeah… it hurts me when he's not his normal self. When he's happy, I'm happy."

"I'm not THAT deep with Paul yet… You've liked Drew for a while right?"

"No…like doesn't describe it. Sometimes I feel like I love him. I don't even know if he feels the same way I do, though." May laughed uneasily. "Pathetic, huh?"

The conversation continued, but little did the girls know that someone was eavesdropping. Drew didn't leave… he stayed there the whole time. He heard everything, every little detail. He now knew exactly how May felt about him, the way he always wanted her to feel. Now that he knew the truth, he didn't know what to do. The way she described her feelings made him think that she was reading his mind through the door. It was completely insane. It made him feel like a new person, like he was ready to take on any and everything that was willing to face him. He played the conversation over and over again in his head. How the heck was he supposed to look her in the eyes now??... Her big, beautiful sapphire eyes. Drew left, not wanting to take in anymore. He opened the door to Soledad's room and sat on a couch, not giving her a glance.

"Are you okay, Drew?" Soledad asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

'_Stop acting like this!' _Drew was mentally beating himself up. '_You had thoughts about how she liked you, you dreamt that she confessed that she liked... scratch that... _loved_ you, but when she finally does, you can't think clearly! Pull yourself together!!'_

Drew got up and walked out of the room.

"Um… Bye??" Soledad said, surprised by Drew's behavior.

Drew knew how to handle this situation. He'd let May handle it. He wouldn't tell her directly, but in his own Drew-ish way.

* * *

**I'm sorry! This is much shorter than usual!!! **

**I'm just busy again.**

**I know, I know. **

**I have evil teachers… but it's not their fault this time!**

**….**

**I don't even know ****WHO'S**** fault it is!!!**

**…**

**Wait. It's MY fault!**

**I didn't think of the next part yet!**

**Anyway…**

**Riddle:**

**This one is a LITTLE harder.**

**Two men dug a hole in 12 minutes. At this rate, how long will it take them to build half of a hole?**

**Thanks again, my lovely reviewers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I sure didn't.**

**xD**

**Review!**

**Shay**


	14. The Train Mystery

**Hi, guys!! I'm back!! WOO!**

**I have to say that you're in for a real treat when you read this chappy!**

**It's one of my favorites!!!  
**

**XD  
**

**Okay, let's get started!**

**Last week's riddle was: If it took two men 12 minutes to dig a hole, how long would it take them to build half of a hole?**

**I would accept the following answers:**

**You cannot build holes**

**or**

**You can't make half of a hole because it will still be a hole!**

**The winners are: Midnight Roselia- Lunarkit, Millz-bee, PokeQueen, and jolteonforever!**

**You guys are getting better at this!!**

**WOO for you!**

"Guys, let's move on, now," Drew said.

"How come you call the shots?" May asked.

"No one else will." Drew flicked his hair.

"True…" May agreed.

"What's the next city?" Dawn asked.

"Um… Pulchritide… it's really famous for its beaches…" Drew replied, staring at the map. "The fastest route is by train."

"So… let's get packin'!" Soledad suggested.

Everyone bustled around trying to get their stuff together as soon as possible to catch the earliest train. When they finally got to the train station, some guy directed them into their cars… after asking them all for autographs.

"Oh, wow!" The guy exclaimed. "I can't believe that four of the world's greatest coordinators are in one place!!"

The gang sweatdropped and the guy cleared his throat.

"Watch your step and have a nice trip."

They all boarded the train and sat down in a train car.

"This is where _you_ guys are staying," Dawn said waggling her eyebrows.

"Wait… why do we always share a room?" May asked.

Everyone pretended not to hear her.

"Soledad? Are we still doing the fake dating thing?" Drew questioned.

"…To be honest, I actually forgot about the whole thing… hehe…" Soledad answered.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Drew said while shaking his head. He flicked his hair.

"Does that mean we can stop?" May asked.

"No!" Soledad practically screamed. "Um… I mean… why stop now?"

Drew smirked and May turned wide-eyed.

"Okay?" May said. "Could we get some lunch now?"

"Sure!" Dawn replied happily.

They both left the train car. Drew glanced at Soledad who was smiling evilly at him.

"I think I'm going to join them…" he muttered as he left.

He walked down the hallway and met up with May and Dawn.

"Hey, Drew! There wasn't even a line!" Dawn exclaimed.

"No one was even behind the counter!" May added.

Drew thought about what they said and a shiver ran down his spine. He didn't even see anyone when he walked from the train car. The only problem was that the train was COMPLETELY packed when they were boarded.

"I have to check on Soledad," Drew finally said.

"I'll come with you," May told him.

"I'll stay here," Dawn said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Drew asked uneasily.

"Of course!" Dawn retorted confidently. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Drew bolted to the room he was just in, holding May's hand. He slid the door open to find an empty room. The only things in there were suitcases and furniture. Soledad was gone.

"Soledad!" Drew yelled. He was officially freaked out, but he had to stay strong for May.

"Maybe she went to get some lunch," May said, trying to find an explanation.

"There's only one way there because it's at the end of the train. We would've passed her," Drew answered, not wanting to believe what he had just said.

"Let's check anyway," May suggested. They ran back to the other end of the train. They found yet ANOTHER empty room. The food was still on the table and Dawn's hat was left behind. Drew walked over and picked it up from off of the floor.

"Dawn's gone, too," he whispered.

"She's probably in the bathroom," May said, looking for another excuse.

"That's not likely," Drew said in one tone. "We all went right before we left the pokémon center so there wouldn't be any delays getting to the train station. Besides, her food is untouched."

May finally understood what was going on. She grabbed Drew's hand firmly and her eyes watered.

"I'm scared, Drew," May said shakily.

"Everything will be fine if you don't leave my side… not for a minute, not for a second, not _ever_. Got it?"

May nodded. They walked cautiously to their room. They huddled together on the bed, but both were too worried to blush. Drew was too frightened to flick his hair and May couldn't even think about her hunger.

"What are we going to do, Drew?" May asked.

"We have to get to the bottom of this," Drew answered simply.

May eventually broke down and cried. Drew pulled her closer and whispered comforting words in her ear. He rubbed her back, moved her hair out of the way, and kissed her forehead repeatedly. The last thing he said before silence broke out was: "I don't to lose you."

Hours passed and May and Drew were still in each other's company. They were sleeping, but were still in the same position as before. The door quietly slid open and Drew woke up in a heartbeat. He tightened his grip on May.

"Who's there?" he asked bravely and coldly.

"Guys!" said a female voice.

Drew put May (Who was still asleep) on his lap and turned on the light. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dawn, you're okay." He breathed a sigh of relief. "What's going on?"

"It's actually pretty weird," Dawn replied as she closed the door. "A group of Kadabras and Alakazams are taking over the train. They're really strong,"

"So they're teleporting everyone to a certain place?" Drew whispered.

"Yeah, and I managed to escape. Where's Soledad?"

"I'm guessing that they took her."

"Maybe she softened them up for me… they DID look beaten up…"

"Just don't leave us, okay? We all have to solve this problem together. I can't risk anyone getting lost, okay?"

Drew took May off of his lap and laid her down on the bed.

"I wonder what Paul would say if you were gone…" Drew said, smirking.

Dawn flushed. "Drew!"

"Sorry, since Soledad's not here at the moment, I might as well do her job for her, right? Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I think we all need a break from her little hook-up plans, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Dawn yawned.

Drew moved the couch closer to the bed so that they would have a bigger chance of staying together. Dawn sat down on the couch and went to sleep quickly. Drew went back into the bed and thanked his lucky stars for the safe return of his friend. He tried to relax, but had a hard time because one friend was still missing…

* * *

**That's the end!!!**

**Don't you just love a good mystery?**

**I like this chapter a LOT more than the last one…**

**Hehe.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**This week's riddle:**

**How many months have 28 days?**

**REVIEW!!**

**xShayx**


	15. The Bottom of the Mystery

**Hey guys!! I'm back!! WOOT! **

**Hmm… As for last week's riddle…**

**The question was:**

**How many months have 28 days?**

**And the answer is: ALL OF THEM!!**

**The winners are: rose garden, ****xX-Sapphire-Celebi-Xx****YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x.****, Millz-bee, Moonlight Haze, draganett, and camerashy08!**

**Congrats, guys!!**

**On with the story!! 

* * *

**

Drew woke up the next morning wearing a damp shirt. May was crying into his chest.

"C'mon, May. Not this early in the morning," Drew grumbled, putting his arm around her.

"I miss Dawn," she sobbed.

"Dawn's right here," Drew said. "You seriously didn't realize that the couch was moved?"

May immediately jumped out of bed and ran over to Dawn.

"Dawn!" May yelled, happy that Drew wasn't lying.

There was no answer.

"Dawn?" she asked.

May didn't get a reply.

"Give it a rest," Drew said. "She's harder to get up that _you_. I didn't think it was possible."

May huffed and got back in bed.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked. She laid her head on her pillow and gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Worried about… Soledad? She'll be fine. I've known her for a long time. She can handle herself," Drew replied.

"Aren't you sad?"

"I still have you, don't I? I probably would be if you weren't here with me." Drew smiled a heart-warming smile, a real, honest-to-goodness smile.

May could feel herself melt into mush. She blushed madly, but didn't want to ruin the moment by turning over and hiding it. Drew ran his hand through May's hair.

'_I hate how he does that!_' May thought. '_One minute he's a snobby jerk and the next minute he's all mushy! He makes me feel all fuzzy inside!_'

She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. Drew accepted her invitation, but pulled her closer before carrying on. May snuggled into his chest and took in his calming scent. She breathed deeply, and after a while, came back into reality.

"Drew," she mumbled.

"What?" he stopped.

"Shouldn't we start looking for everyone now?"

Drew sighed. "I guess so."

"Hey, Dawn, Paul's here," he said without any meaning as he walked out of the door.

Dawn jumped up and frowned when she saw that Paul was nowhere to be found.

"What's up with you?" Dawn asked May, who was currently smiling and staring down at her hands.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she answered.

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "You're the WORST liar I know."

"Hehe…"

Drew came back into the room.

"That's weird," May commented. "How come you weren't kidnapped or whatever?"

"Maybe they're still healing," he answered.

"Then let's take advantage of this and get moving!" Dawn suggested.

And that's what the gang did.

_**Later**_

"Flygon!" Drew yelled, releasing his pokémon. "I want you to check outside. Come back if you see anything."

May, Drew, and Dawn investigated the train. They couldn't find anyone despite the muffled screams they heard. The CONDUCTOR wasn't there. The train was on auto. Flygon flew back into the train.

"What happened, Flygon?" May questioned.

"You won't _believe_ this," was its answer.

All three teenagers managed to get onto a frantic Flygon. They flew outside and couldn't believe their eyes, just like Flygon predicted.

"Oh my God…" May whispered.

Every passenger and their pokémon were clinging to the bottom of the train for dear life.

"Espeon!" May called, releasing it. "Use psychic on the train!"

The train slowed down, but was still going strong.

"The train's going too fast!" Dawn panicked.

At that moment, a familiar Ursaring pushed against the front of the train. After a lot of effort, the train stopped. Ursaring smirked at its power. The people at the bottom of the train jolted back because of the sudden stop.

"Elekid, protect!"

A force appeared along the bottom of the train. The terrified people dropped down and landed on the guard. A bunch of them were still shaking with fear. Some of them fainted. Others stayed calm. Soledad was among them. She knew she wasn't going to fall because she and her pokémon worked together to stay attached to the bottom.

Flygon landed and May, Drew, and Dawn dismounted.

"Can't you guys stay out of trouble?" a voice asked.

"Paul!" Dawn called.

"What?"

"Thanks!"

"You're… welcome?"

"Good job!" May congratulated every pokémon that helped out during this situation.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the guy.

"It's May and Drew! Get 'em!" The crowd moved forward.

"Stop!" May screamed. "We saved your lives—"

"Actually, _I_ saved their lives," Paul corrected.

"Well, we _know_ the guy that saved your lives!" May continued. "And you STILL want to bother us?!" 

It was silent for a moment.

"Yup."

"Mm-hmm"

"Pretty much."

"Crud," Drew muttered. He grabbed May's hand and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The crowd of reporters followed suit.

The gust of wind caused Dawn to hold down her miniskirt and Paul tried his best not to look. She and Paul sweatdropped.

Soledad came over and laughed. "Some things never change."

"So, how's it going guys?"

They looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"You know… with your relation—"

"FLYGON!!" a voice echoed through the forest. "GET OVER HERE!!"

"Say please, Drew!!"

"There's no time!!

"If there was time for you to answer, there was time to say please!!"

"Grah! You're just like my mom!! PLEASE!!"

"That's better." :D

Flygon zoomed to the direction of the voices.

Everyone left over sweatdropped.

"As I was saying," Soledad continued. "Are you guys togeth—"

"Guys! Hop on!" Drew said, riding on Flygon. May was making herself comfortable wrapping her arms around his waist.

Everyone except Paul climbed on. 

"Aren't you coming, Paul?" Soledad asked.

"It's fine," he answered. His attention turned to his pokémon. "Let's go."

After saying goodbye to Paul, the reunited gang started flying towards Pulchritide City, but was stopped by a group of angry pokémon…

* * *

**I know.**

**It was much shorter than usual, but hey. I updated.**

**Yes, the mystery was solved, but the problem wasn't!**

**Mwee hee hee!**

**There is one more chapter of this deliciousness!!**

**Then the regular story will continue.**

**This week's riddle: What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, but not once in a thousand years?**

**I know… it's confusing, but try your best!**

**Bye, guys!**

**xShayx**


	16. The Mystery's Conclusion

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Don't kill me… don't kill me…**

**As you know, the riddle for last week was:**

**What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, but not once in a thousand years?**

**And the answer is: THE LETTER 'M'!!**

**The winners are: PokeQueen, ****Millz-Bee ****(Is that good enough? xD), Pachirisu1209, YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x., DawnzNo1, rose garden, xX-Sapphire-Celebi-Xx, SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind, and PikaPie!! **

**Great job!! You guys are REALLY getting better at this!!**

**P.S.: This chapter is dedicated to shuuxharuka!! I know that you've been really busy lately and I just want to say that I'm there for you, buddeh!!  
**

**REMINDER: If you want someone to help or review your story/stories, or you KNOW someone that needs help, I'm your girl!! Just PM and ask!! Thanks! Enjoy peoplez!! **

May peeked over Drew's shoulder and saw the commotion that was beginning. She let go of him and slid off of Flygon.

"What are you _doing_?" Drew asked through clenched teeth. "You can get seriously hurt!" He picked May up swiftly and put her in her previous position. He held onto her 

so that she wouldn't get up. May sighed and called over her Espeon silently, not wanting to anger the psychic pokémon.

"Could you calm them down for us?" She whispered.

"_Can I help?" _Roselia asked.

"Where did _you_ come from?" Drew questioned quietly. "Never mind. You can help."

Roselia stopped and smirked. She was staring at their linked hands. Drew narrowed his eyes. "Just go."

She rolled her eyes, shrugged, and jumped off of Flygon.

"_Hey Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam," _Roselia greeted casually.

"_Hi!!" _Espeon exclaimed happily.

"_So…" _Roselia continued. _"What's up with you guys? Why did you transport all of those people and pokémon to the bottom of the train? They could've died!"_

"_But they weewie huht us," _(They really hurt us) Abra said sadly.

"_This whole region used to be prosperous with pokémon of our kind," _Kadabra explained.

"_When humans started populating this area, they polluted the environment. As our habitats decreased, so did OUR population," _Alakazam added. _"We're the only ones left,"_

"_Aw of ow fwends an' famiwies ah gon!" _(All of our friends and families are gone!) Abra cried. _"We want wivenge!" _(We want revenge!)

"_Every human and everything associated with humans will suffer like we did," Kadabra revealed emotionlessly._

The people and pokémon within earshot shuddered as shivers went up and down their spines.

"_No! Revenge isn't the answer!" _Roselia managed to say. _"Fighting fire with fire will just feed the flames! Besides, not ALL humans are cold-hearted. Some are caring and kind! They even fall in love, but some are too dense to notice…" _She glanced at the two teenagers sitting on Flygon, receiving a glare from the guy. **(A/N: YES. It's Drew.)**

The troublesome trio looked unconvinced.

"_Umm…"_ Espeon started. _"I've seen tons of other Abras, Kadabras, and Alakazams in other regions. Why don't you just teleport there?"_

"_The distance is too great,"_ Alakazam said knowingly.

"_Maybe… Flygon can help you?_"Roselia guessed.

"_What?!" _Flygon exclaimed after hearing its name.

May and Drew slid off of the dragon-looking pokémon and landed on their feet.

"_Flygon could fly you to another region so you won't be so lonely anymore!"_ Espeon stated, finally getting the idea.

"_I guess that would be okay,"_ Kadabra admitted.

The three havoc-wreaking pokémon climbed aboard a disagreeing Flygon. Soon enough, they set off into the setting sky.

The sun reflected off of May's eyes, turning them into a light green, and causing Drew to gaze.

May felt his stare and turned to look at him, losing the glow on her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh… nothing. Let's get back on the train. We've wasted enough time," Drew said flicking his hair and walking towards the train.

May rolled her eyes and waved to Dawn and Soledad, signaling for them to come follow.

Some passengers were still passed out on the grass. The conductor was one of those people.

Drew saw this and ran a hand through his hair trying to hide his frustration.

"We have to camp here tonight," he finally said. "Either that or wait until the conductor recovers."

May groaned. "This is SO boring!!"

"Quit your _complaining_!!" Drew told her.

"Nobody asked you!!" she retorted.

"You didn't _ask_ anybody!!"

"Whatever!! You know what I mean!"

"Actually, I'm surprised that I do because you BARELY make any sense!!"

"What's up with you?! Why did you get angry all of a sudden!! I didn't do anything to you!!"

After a short silence, Drew stopped and looked away.

"Um… Drew?" May continued. "Is something wrong?" **(A/N: The reason will be revealed SLOWLY. I mean SO slow that you actually forgot about this part.)**

He walked over and gave May a quick hug. "I'm sorry," he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" May called after him. Drew walked and turned around. She ran over and hugged him for a little while longer, smiling as she did so. When May let go, his face was overwhelmed with confusion. Soledad and Dawn were even MORE confused.

"As I was saying—" May started.

"I'm sorry about that folks," the conductor said while smiling sheepishly. "Everyone may now board the train."

"C'mon, guys!" Dawn said as she ran into the train.

* * *

"So, Drew," May said trying to squeeze the truth out of him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure," Drew answered sarcastically.

May huffed, blowing hair out of her face. She sat down next to him. Do you want to do _anything_?"

"Not really…" Drew admitted. "Well, at least that problem was cleared up."

"Um… yeah," May agreed. "About how long would it take for Flygon to be back?"

"Maybe about—"

"Hey! I know!! Let's play a game!! All you have to do is ask questions, but you can't get off topic or say a statement."

Drew stared at her. "Fine," he sighed.

"What's up, Drew?"

"What does it look like?"

"Why would I know?"

"Why won't you use your eyes?"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"What?"

"Can you just tell me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Can you just tell me?"

"Will you repeat that?"

"Why won't you listen?"

"Say what?"

"STOP DOING THAT!!"

Drew smirked. "You lost."

May sat there rethinking what she said. She finally caught herself. "Crud. Can we play again?"

"Sure," Drew agreed. "You start."

"What do you want to do, Drew?"

"Aren't we playing a game?"

"Yes?"

"Then why would you ask me what I want to do?"

"Can't I do something else?"

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah! I'm tired!!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "You lost _again_ May."

May didn't care. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"'Night," she said. "And thanks for playing with me."

"Yeah, whatever," Drew replied putting his arm around her.

The two slept for a while until someone entered the room. It was Soledad.

"Dawn and I are…" she whispered. _This is TOO cute!! _She thought. She took out her camera and snapped a photo, sadly, the camera was on flash.

Drew woke up, still holding May.

"Soledad? What are you doing here? What was that flash?" he asked suspiciously.

"It was a tunnel light!" Soledad answered.

Drew peeked out of the window. "There's no tunnel in sight."

"It was my phone!"

"You don't have a phone."

"Um…"

"I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Drew closed his eyes again. Soledad crept out of the room quietly, content with the picture that she wanted.

**That's the end.**

**(**

**The mystery is done!!  
**

**3**

**It was fun… right? **

**By the way, thanks guys! I almost have 100 reviews!!**

**WOO!**

**Riddle: (Think carefully) If Washington's washwoman washed Washington's woolies while Washington's wife went to Washington, how many 'w's are there in all?**

**Review!!**


	17. An Embarrassing Delivery

**Hey guys! I'm back. And I have bad news, good news, awesome news, and okay news.**

**The bad news is that I have THREE major projects due, but I will still try to update.**

**The okay news is that I put up a new poll! Check it out!**

**The good news is that I have a new story idea! Of course it's Contestshippy!! Should I put it up right away or wait until Eternal Flames is finished?**

**The awesome news is that these people got last week's riddle (If Washington's washwoman washed Washington's woolies while Washington't wife went to Washington, how many 'w's are there in all?) right!: Millz-Bee, Rose Garden, YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x., and PikaPie!**

**Congratulations!! The answer that is correct is None! There are no 'w's in the word 'all'. **

**This chappy is dedicated to acamara for being my lucky 100****th**** reviewer!!  
**

**Thank you for letting me get this far, my precious friends/reviewers!!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Drew… Drew wake up," May said, slapping his face gently.

Drew opened his eyes groggily. "Why are you getting up earlier and earlier?"

"I'm getting up earlier because of you," she answered, wriggling out of his arms.

"Because of me?" He let her escapefrom his grasp.

"Yup."

"What did I do?"

"So, Drew." May decided to change the subject. "What happened yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Drew retorted, shifting his gaze from her to the window.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Espeon, confusion," May ordered.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed, whipping his head around to look at her.

Espeon released the attack on him.

"Uh… May? Is that you? What are we doing here?" Drew asked innocently.

"You were just going to tell me why you were upset yesterday," May said in her most honest voice possible.

Drew tried his hardest to remember his problem.

'_Why didn't I do this before?' _May thought. _'He looks so cute when there's no arrogance…' _Her mood changed. _'…conceitedness… or JERKINESS on his face…' _She was now glaring at him, completely forgetting the beginning of her thought.

Drew looked up and saw her angry expression. "I'm sorry… did I… hurt you, May?" he asked, blowing air to push his hair up. May's expression softened. "Well, I remember now. On that day, a couple of years back, my—"

"Guys!" Dawn burst through the door. "We're here! We just arrived in Pulchritide!"

The gang took their luggage and pokémon, and got off of the train.

"Aren't you going to continue your story?" May asked hopefully as she started walking.

"Oh, yeah… that reminds me," Drew answered. "Nice, try."

May narrowed her eyes. --''

"I have to admit," Drew continued, flicking his hair. "It's was quick thinking. I'm impressed… You don't usually think that quickly." He stopped to look at her angry face. "It was good, though, but if you do it again, I will get you back."

May narrowed her eyes again. She knew it was too easy. Now she'll probably never know what his problem is.

"Guys, hurry up!" Dawn called. "We have to get to the hotel!"

"Quit nagging me, woman!" Drew yelled back.

Dawn glared at him and continued to walk with Soledad. May rolled her eyes. As soon as she stepped inside of the hotel, her jaw dropped. The lobby was huge and classy. A gigantic chandelier hung from the direct middle of the ceiling. Everything was so clean that _water_ could stain it and there was a fountain in the middle of the floor, reflecting the light of the chandelier.

"We're saying here?!" She exclaimed.

"Yup!" Dawn answered as if she expected this.

"Drew's paying for it," Soledad said quickly while aiming her eyes at the floor. She didn't want eye-contact with him.

Drew showed his disapproval of the plan by rolling his eyes and glaring at her, but paid the money anyway. Besides, no one else could pay… and still have a ton of money left over.

The gang took the elevator to the top floor and walked towards their rooms.

"905…905…905…" May mumbled to herself.

Drew slid the room key through a slot in the door and opened it, letting May go inside first. She took his invitation and walked in casually. She couldn't believe her eyes. May looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

The room had its own vending machine, a stereo, a flat screen TV, a huge bathroom, a laptop, a couch, two _extremely_ soft beds, the works.

Drew sighed and sat down on a bed, sinking into it. "Try not to use all of your money on the vending machine," he smirked. "Even though it DOES have everything that you like."

May stopped at looked at him. "How do you know what I like?""

Drew shrugged. "I have my ways."

"You're wrong, Drew," May said, catching his attention. She whispered the last part: "It doesn't have you." Drew heard it anyway.

"What did she say?" Dawn asked, watching the whole thing from the doorway.

"She said that I was wrong," Drew answered, looking out of the window and pretending not to hear everything.

"Um… okay," Dawn responded, not satisfied with the answershe got back. She left the room.

May sensed tension in the atmosphere, most of it coming from Drew. "Um… who wants to go to the beach? It's a beautiful day outside!"

"I'll pass," Drew retorted, looking down at the passer-bys along the town square. "I might go tomorrow. Besides, we might stay here for a while… I'm tired of traveling."

Flygon flew in through the door-like window. "_Um… sorry it took me so long. I stopped by Petalburg and picked up some things for you guys.''_

"And who told you to do that?" Drew asked.

"C'mon, Drew. Flygon did it out of the goodness of his heart," May scolded.

"_I have a letter for you, Drew… and something for the both of you, and a letter for May."  
__  
_May and Drew took their things from Flygon.

May's letter was from Misty. It read:

_Hey, May! How are things going? We haven't spoken for a while. Ash and I are better and closer than ever… we're sort of like you guys! He finally realized the truth. Stay healthy and drink a LOT of water!_

_xMistyx_

Attached to the letter was a photo of Misty doing the peace sign at her gym.

"Aww…" May moaned. Ash and Misty are a cute couple.

"What is it?" Drew asked, snatching the letter from her. She let him read it.

Drew's letter was from Norman. It basically told him to be nice to his daughter… or else. :3

In a package for the both of them were a pair of hoodies, or 'sweaters with hoods.' Drew's was green and black and May's was red and black.

"Your family has good taste," Drew admitted. "Too bad _you_ don't."

May glared at him and took the remaining thing out of the package, which was yet another letter. '_May and Drew'_ was written on the front of the envelope. Drew opened it after tearing it out of May's grasp. **(A/N: Meanie…)** May peered over Drew's shoulder and joined him in reading the letter.

_May: _

_How are you, Dear? Is everything okay? I'm so happy for you! You're a wonderful coordinator and you can only get better! I love you sweetie!_

_How's my one and only girl? I haven't heard from you for the longest time! Remember your old dad (And mother…)! I miss you tons!_

_Hey sis. How are things going with Drew? Did you guys cut to the chase and get together? If you have, it's about TIME. Brendan says hi… and a lot more, but don't worry. I always tell him that you're Drew's one and only and vice-versa. Have a nice life without me! (I know I'm enjoying my time without __**you**__!)_

_Drew: _

_Hello, Drew! Are you feeling okay? If not, then you can always stop by for some TLC, though I'm sure May gives you more than enough! Speak to you soon!_

_Drew, my boy! How's life been treating you? I'm extremely proud of what you've become. Stay healthy and keep May happy for me!_

_What's up, Drew? You're like the big brother I've never had… except the fact that you're in love with my sister. Keep her safe, already? We BOTH know that she is well… klutzy, clumsy, y'know. Oh, yeah… and try to make your confession when the whole world isn't watching… which is kind of impossible. We're watching you on TV right now! Sike! Just kidding! See ya!_

_Love, _

_The Maple Family._

_P.S.: We'll be sure to attend the wedding!_

Even though May and Drew had specific places in the letter, they both read the WHOLE THING. Their faces were completely flushed. May jumped on her bed and Drew sat on the edge.

"WHY ARE THEY SO EMBARRASSING?!" May screamed through a pillow.

"Hey, mine was bad, too!" Drew responded.

May felt like crying. She was embarrassed dreadfully in front of her crush, Drew. "We'll be sure to attend the wedding!"?! That was just unfair. The room fell silent.

Soledad entered the room. "Guys, what's wrong? You're not fighting with each other."

She didn't get an answer.

"Flygon, do you know what's wrong?" Soledad asked, in hopes of getting an actual response. Flygon nodded in the direction of the letter. Soledad went over and picked it up. She uttered a few "Aww"s and after reading the whole thing, she giggled a little.

"I have to let Dawn see this!" she exclaimed. The red-faced teens slowly turned their heads and glared at her. Suddenly, she felt a little unsafe.

"Um… I'm just going to show this to Dawn not…" Soledad said quietly as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her while grasping the dreaded piece of paper.

May and Drew glanced at each other, looked away, and sighed.

"Do you think we should stop her?" May asked Drew.

"It doesn't make a difference. I can't be anymore embarrassed than I am right—"

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS JUST ADORABLE!" a voice echoed through the hallway. Following it were dozens of 'Ssh's **(A/N: I can't even pronounce that.) **A small 'sorry' was whispered before everything quieted down again.

"-now," Drew finished.

* * *

**DONE!!**

**XD  
**

**Yay!!  
**

**Um… the riddle for this week is a little bit harder. Here it is:**

**What is blue, green, yellow, purple, brown, black, and grey?**

**Here's a hint: It's an object. Not a person, place, or animal. THINK CAREFULLY!**

**Adios! **


	18. Why?

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry I couldn't update last week. I had two major projects due and I had to do them both. -- Again with the evil teachers, right? Hehe…**

**Well, let's get down to business. Last week's riddle was: What is ****blue, green, yellow, purple, brown, black, and grey? **

**I will take the answers: A rainbow (So close PokeQueen xD), colors, or a crayon box!! **

**The winners are Millz-Bee (Who has actually gotten every single riddle right…), Midnight Skitty, PikaPie, shuuxharuka, Rose Garden, ****YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x., and SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind!! Congrats, guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Confessions-of-a-Secret-Love! Thanks for my first ever Betaread-review thingy! Hopefully, my writing will gradually get better. **

**On to the chappeh!**

* * *

May and Drew lay on their beds and faced the ceiling. The room was a little too quiet, the kind of quiet you would find in a scary movie if there is no screaming to be heard. Once in a while, Dawn or Soledad would come in to try to comfort them, but their words were as useful as a wet match. Their "consoling" words went through one ear and out the other without even reaching their minds.

"This is so boring!" May finally said, shattering the seemingly endless silence. "I won't let that stupid letter get to me!" She raised her fist into the air with a determined look on her face. She released her turtle pokémon. "Right, Squirtle?" **(A/N: Squirtle's back!)**

Squirtle gasped for air dramatically. He started choking while holding his throat. "_Air…air…_"

Drew rolled his eyes. "He's just like you."

"What do you mean by _that_?_"_ May asked.

"…You're both adorably cute." Drew put on his most sincere smile.

May and Squirtle narrowed their eyes. "You didn't mean that, did, you?" May questioned.

Drew smirked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

May playfully stuck her tongue out at him and opened the door. That was a _huge_ mistake. The hallway was so full of fangirls that it would take hours to reach the elevators, which normally took seconds to get to.

"OH-EHM-GEE!" One shouted when she caught a glimpse of green hair inside the room.

"It's, like, Drew!!" Another added.

"He's totally cute!"

"Don't you just want to ruffle his perfect hair?!"

"Hey!" May yelled at the last fangirl she heard. "That's MY thing!"

Every fangirl within earshot gave terrifying, deadly glares. May knew that she was in trouble and that she had to think quickly. In desperate need of a plan, May wanted Squirtle to the first thing that came to her mind.

"Squirtle, ice beam on the doorknob!"

Squirtle obeyed the order, freezing a couple of fangirls in the process.

"_My bad…_" Squirtle apologized, but sadly, the apology couldn't be heard through the large chunks of ice that surrounded them.

The fangirl-statues didn't make May feel any better because evil glares were plastered on their faces. Shivers ran down her spine. May picked her little turtle up, bolted into the room, and slammed the door shut. After her panic attack, she panted and twisted around, coming face to face with Drew. Her breath was cut short.

"What happened _this_ time?" Drew asked as crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head slowly.

"_This is what went down_," Squirtle started. "_May opened the door and was like: Let's have a perfect day! Then the fan-things were saying: It's Drew! He's the bomb-diggity! But May was like: Drew is MY guy and you people better live with it!_" Drew was beginning to smile at Squirtle. "_So the fannies were all: Grr!! And then May told me to do my thing on the doorknob so I iced it and accidentally froze some fanimals 'cause they were all in the way and stuff. That's what happened._"

"Squirtle!" May screamed, blushing. "That is NOT what happened!"

"Whatever… it doesn't matter," Drew retorted, defending Squirtle. "I have a feeling that it was along those lines."

"You know it!" Squirtle agreed.

Drew was so pleased with Squirtle's fourth sentence that he didn't realize the real problem, and May was so upset with the both of them that she didn't realize the flaws in her "flawless" plan. Drew snapped back to reality when he heard people trying to open the door, though he couldn't understand why they weren't succeeding. The door wasn't locked on the inside… and that was the only way it could lock. He tried to remember what Squirtle had said. 'Drew's my guy, fanimals, grr… I iced it?!"

"May!" Drew yelled.

"Drew!" May screamed back.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did…"

"I didn't do what you think I did."

"Squirtle ice beamed the doorknob, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"May, May, May, May, MAY! Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes, I told Squirtle to use ice beam on the doorknob." May didn't have a clue of where this was going.

Squirtle's eyes widened because he understood the situation. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_," he muttered, pounding his head with his little paw.

Drew was glad that _somebody_ had some sense. He took a deep breath to keep his cool and spelled it out for her, "We're locked in here until the doorknob thaws. The other option is if you jump off of the nine-story high balcony… and NO ONE is going to do that if I can help it."

May gasped. "No! I need food!!" She picked Squirtle up to try and make him stop pounding his head. "We need to get out of here! Right, Squirtle?"

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid_…"

Drew walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a deluxe kitchen. It had every food known to humans and pokémon.

"Woah…" was what May uttered. "…I'm fine now."

"You don't want to leave?!" Drew asked, not believing what just came out of his friend's mouth.

"Nope," May said, plopping down onto her bed. "It's just like home here… except for the vending machine."

"I guess you're right," Drew admitted, "except that I have a MUCH bigger kitchen."

"You have a bigger kitchen _that_?" May asked. Drew nodded and smirked while flicking his hair.

May sighed. "Man… I want to live at your house."

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid_," Squirtle said again, still pounding his head.

"We get it, Squirtle," Drew told him. He wanted to add something like: We know that you're stupid, but he held it back. Besides, he was starting to like Squirtle.

"I'm going to tell Soledad what happened," May said, taking out her green pokénav.

"When did you switch to green?" Drew questioned.

"Just recently," May responded. "Why are you asking?"

"…No reason…" Drew stared blankly at the green pokénav while May's fingers rapidly typed a message to Soledad. When she was finished sending it, she sat on her bed and twiddled her thumbs. "What do you want to do, Drew?"

Drew snapped out of his trans-like state and looked May in the eyes. "I don't—"

"-Hey! Let's watch TV!"

After rudely interrupting Drew, May turned in the television to find CTV on again. Drew flicked his hair nonchalantly and sat down next to her. When he plopped down on the bed, May bounced up and landed back on the bed, May bounced up and landed back on the bed, sinking into it in the process. Drew's surprised expression remained the same through the whole scene.

"Mroo!" May's muffled voice could be heard from her current position. The bed was shaking from her failed attempts of escaping. "Hehm Mee!!"

"Uh…" Drew panicked. "I'll get you out of there… don't worry." He started pressing down on random places on the bed. "First I've just got to find you…"

May gave up on pounding her way out. 'There must be obsessed with comfort in this hotel.' She pondered. 'This is just ridiculous.' She coughed. 'It's getting pretty hot in here…'

"May!" She heard Drew's voice anxiously calling her. "Punch a thin spot above you!"

"Okay!" she retorted, pounding on the blankets and bed above her. She felt his hand brush against hers.

"Is that your head or your hand?" Drew questioned, clearly unsure.

May was update with the fact that he couldn't tell the difference, but she answered anyway. "IT'S MY HAND!!"

Drew separated the blankets that almost suffocated May. He smiled down on her, relieved that she was okay. Her hair was a mess and his smile grew as she blew it out 

of her face. May finally developed some suspicion about the fact that Drew was hovering over her and smiling as if she was some sort of precious gift.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"It's nothing," Drew answered as he helped her out of her little pit.

"Thanks," May said gratefully as she held her head.

"Not a problem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head's just throbbing."

Drew laid a hand on May's forehead. It was a little hot, but there was nothing to be worried about. "It's always something with you," he smirked.

"_None of that lovey-dovey stuff while I'm around, okay guys?_" Squirtle said jumping onto the bed. Both teenagers were about to make a remark, but Squirtle continued. "Hey! Doesn't that door look familiar?"

May and Drew were thinking the same thing: What?! Their thoughts shattered when they glanced at the TV. On the screen was a door, but not just any door. It was a door with a frozen doorknob with fangirls to match and the number '905' imprinted on the front of it.

"_Welcome back to CTV! I'm Toni Tress_ **(A/N: Same reporter from chapter 5!) **_here with the latest news! From an anonymous source, we've figured out that May and Drew are in this hotel room! Let's listen in on what's going on_!"

"Buizel, sonic boom!" Dawn's voice was heard from outside the door and from on the TV.

The powerful attack blew away everything from the cameras to the fangirls, shocking May and Drew.

"_Dude…_" Squirtle murmured. "_Water_ _pokémon rule._"

The reporter got back on screen. "_This is Toni Tress signing off…_" she said as her wig slid off of her head.

"Wow…" May said, obviously impressed.

Drew got up and turned on the light.

Dawn gave the camera a thumbs-up and a wink before turning it off and going into her room.

"Do you think she did that for us? You know, the last part?" May asked as Squirtle changed the channel with the remote.

"Knowing Dawn, it was either us, Paul, or her mom."

May smiled and adjusted her bandana. She followed Drew out onto the balcony.** (A/N: This room has EVERYTHING.)** Both of them gazed at the sea below, the stars 

above, or at each other. May rested her head on Drew's shoulder. "You know, I've been thinking about something for a while now…" she started.

"What is it?" Drew wanted to know.

"Will there be a wedding?"

Drew felt his body freeze. "I… I don't know. I guess… if you want one…" _What the heck just came out of my mouth?!_

May smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay, Drew…"

"_I thought I told you guys one of that mushy stuff_!"

* * *

**Done!**

**Yup… I add some fluffiness and a touch of comedy and viola! The chapter is done!!**

**And here's a treat for you guys!! –Passes out marshmallows-**

**Riddle: On the way to the watering hole, a zebra saw five lions, two elephants, a giraffe on each elephant, twelve monkeys on each giraffe, and nine gophers on each monkey. How many animals are going to the watering hole?**

**Review!!**


	19. gasp FREEDOM!

**Oh my gosh. Hi, guys! I actually am updating! It's been so long! I'm SO very sorry. –cries- I'm SO sorry that I could apologize twenty million times and that wouldn't be enough. :( **

**Riddle: ****On the way to the watering hole, a zebra saw five lions, two elephants, a giraffe on each elephant, twelve monkeys on each giraffe, and nine gophers on each monkey. How many animals are going to the watering hole?**

**Answer: Only one! The Zebra!!**

**The winners are: Jolteonforever, PokeQueen's Whispering Heart, A Rose For Me-A Rose For You, DawnzNo1, Midnight Summer, SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind, Millz-Bee, Artemis Lightmetal, It's Called A Life. Get One., PikaPie, Rose Garden, The Emerald Pichus, YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x., and Lycoris Calantha!! Congrats guys!**

**Dediacation: To all of my reviewers, but mostly Ryan Paralyze. He told me to get up and start writing again! I'd probably put off until next week to update so fanks again, Ryan! :D**

**Here we go!!**

* * *

Drew smirked and pulled May closer to get on Squirtle's nerves. The turtle changed the channel on the television and sighed. "Humans…"

May gathered up the courage to say something else. "Hey, Drew. I have another question."

The emerald haired teenager prepared himself in case he would blush or say something stupid again. "What?" he asked.

May twiddled her thumbs. "I was just wondering… how come you're always nice to me when Dawn and Soledad aren't around to know?"

Drew sweatdropped. How many times did he have to answer questions like this? "What do you think, May?"

"I think they are both part of the media and you don't want everyone to see the real Drew Andrews!" She answered confidently.

Drew stared at her in disbelief. "Yeah, that's definitely it," he said sarcastically.

"I knew it…" May muttered to herself.

Drew rolled his eyes and stepped inside, May following suit. "So… what do you want for dinner?"

May shrugged. "I don't feel like eating anything today." Drew stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her wide-eyed, Squirtle doing the same thing. Nothing in the room moved or made a sound. Not even the TV.

"What?" May questioned.

Everything started moving its usual way again.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important News Flash_," a newscaster announced. "_Hell actually froze over for five seconds today at 9:32 pm. None of our researchers, rocket scientists, or cameramen can figure out the cause of the freezing. Thank you and please enjoy the show_."

"Okay, I'll eat something," May surrendered with a surprised look on her face. She strolled to the kitchen. "It's cookie time!"

Drew followed her and so did Squirtle. "You can't eat cookies for dinner!" Drew scolded.

"Watch me," May retorted, reaching for a cookie to put in her mouth, but Drew snatched the cookie AND the package from her.

"_Hey yo, May_," Squirtle said. "_Don't say that again_."

"What?" May asked. "All I said was—"

Drew absent-mindedly shoved a cookie in a mouth to keep her quiet. May licked her lips. "Mmm…"

She immediately grabbed for the package, but the teenage boy was too fast for her. He used one hand to hold the cookies at arm's length and the other to hold May back.

"Give me the cookies," May demanded.

"No," Drew resisted.

**(A/N: Oh, boy…)**

"Give me the cookies, Drew."

"You're not getting these cookies."

"Give me the cookies!!"

Squirtle grew bored. Watching them bicker was like watching his parents.

"You're not getting them!"

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

Squirtle walked out of the kitchen to watch some more TV.

"Give it up already!"

"Never!"

"Come on!!"

"Not until I get those cookies!!"

"You can't eat cookies for dinner!"

"But I' hungry!!"

"You still can't have them!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm older than you!"

"… I don't care, Grandpa!"

"…Grandpa?"

"Hand them over!!"

"You called me 'Grandpa'…"

"GIVE. THEM. TO. ME!!"

"_Are you for serious?!_" Squirtle interrupted. "_They're just cookies!!_"

"…Grandpa?" Drew asked again.

May sighed. "Yes. Grandpa."

"But I'm only older than you by a couple of months…" He didn't dare make fun of her age. **(A/N: Grandma!)**

"I'll take it back if you give me those delicious, sensational, chocolate chip cookies…"

"No way. I'm doing this for you, y'know."

"I'm staaaaaarving!"

"Eat some fruit or something!"

"Silly, Drew… no one eats fruit this late at night."

"No one eats COOKIES this late at night!"

"Fine! I give up! I'm not going to e—"

Drew shoved another cookie in her mouth.

"_Aw, Lord_," Squirtle moaned.

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"

Drew quickly put the cookies on the counter and dragged May away from them, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. She used all of her strength to free herself from Drew's grasp.

"Just… one… more!"

Drew sighed and slung her over his shoulder. '_What did they put in those cookies_?' "Calm down or else I'll drop the cookies over the balcony." He put her down on a couch.

May gasped and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare… and that would be littering!"

Drew shrugged. "Maybe someone that likes food as much as YOU do will come along and take them…"

"No!"

"Be quiet. People are trying to sleep."

"_Speaking of sleep_," Squirtle started, "_I'm going to catch some Z's. Peace out, homies._" He clapped his paws together and vanished into his pokeball.

"When did he learn to do that?" Drew asked.

"_**I**_ didn't teach him that," May admitted. "Squirtle is something else." She yawned. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"You do that," Drew encouraged as he watched her grab her bag and disappear into the bathroom. When the door closed, he rushed over to the desk where May's pokénav stayed. He flipped it open to start a conversation with Soledad:

"Hey," Drew greeted as he walked into another bedroom.

"Hi, Drew," Soledad answered. "…Okay, what do you want?"

"…That was mean."

"I just know you want something. What is it? Do you want to know what girls like… I mean what _May_ likes? … or do you want to confess to me your love for May? Which one?"

"What? Neither! It's nothing like that. I need you to check on how the doorknob is doing. I don't want to waste me energy trying to open it when it wouldn't budge anyway."

"Okay, okay…"

The door to Soledad and Dawn's room opened.

"Um… Drew? It's completely defrosted."

Drew hung up and ran to the front door, opening it with ease to see Soledad and three shivering fangirls.

"S-s-s-so cold…" One said as they all walked to the elevator.

"Soledad, I actually DID want to say something about May…" Drew admitted. "And by the way, I already knew the ice melted. It's pretty hard to ignore ice crashing to the ground."

Soledad invited herself in. "I knew it."

"They both sat down on one of the room's twenty-five couches.

Drew showed his friend May's pokénav. "It's green."

"That's an easy one to explain," Soledad said.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Sure! It means that she admires you. Green is your favorite color. It's also the color of your hair, your eyes, the grass… Anyway, she likes you."

Drew rolled his 'grass-green' eyes. "I already knew that. It doesn't take researchers, rocket scientists, or cameramen to figure that one out." Soledad gave him a funny look. "It's a long story. I just wanted to know when she changed the color."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Drew carefully placed the pokénav on the same desk.

"Why would I know that?!"

Drew shrugged (Again). "The Mighty Soledad knows all."

May stepped out of the bathroom with shampoo in her hands. "Oh, hey, Soledad! When did you get here? Did you teleport or something?"

"No genius," Drew said. "The doorknob thawed."

May stuck her tongue out and put the shampoo on one of the room's twenty-seven tables. "So what're you doing here Soledad?"

"Actually," Soledad said, "I was just leaving!" She got up and headed towards the door. "Have fun, you two!" She exited the over-sized room.

"Fun?" May questioned. "Wait a second… the door's open! Freedom!"

Drew rubbed his forehead. How did he put up with her for such a long time?

* * *

**I'm done! I hope you guys liked it. I'm still sorry. :(**

**Riddle: What is as wide, as large, and as tall as an elephant, but isn't an elephant? ****Think about this one!**

**Adios, guys!**


	20. A new adventure begins

Um… hi, everybody. What's up? Hehe… I actually have some things to say. :)

Number one: I _would've_ updated sooner, but I got one sickness after another and… yeah.

Number two: The votes for the polls were in for a while and I chose to continue from where I left off. Sadly (DON'T KILL ME.), this is the last chappeh! –hides- BUT before you bring out your pitchforks and torches, and become an angry mob… there **will** be a sequel! Even if it's not right away… :D If you have any ideas for the name, feel free to tell me!

Number three: Every single person that has even _looked_ at this story and read a few words officially rocks because _I _said so! You guys are awesome! Eternal Flames has a lot more reviews than I thought it would! Yayz!!

Number four:

Last week's riddle was: **What is as wide, as large, and as tall as an elephant, but isn't an elephant? **The answer is An elephant's shadow or an elephant's reflection!

The riddle winners are: Artemis Lightmetal, SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind, F. E. M. Darkblitz, Lycoris Calantha, Millz-Bee, Rose Garden, A Rose For Me-A Rose For You, YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x., ltlbabeangel, DawnzNo1, and Glorious Moonlight! Congrats!

By the way, everyone give a virtual round of sound for Millz-Bee. I can't believe she got every riddle right. Weee-erd. Just kidding.

Here we go!

May ran down the boardwalk of Pulchritide City, eager to step into the soft, white sand.

"We're finally at the beach! WOO!"

Dawn ran after her. "May, slow down! You might slip and fa-" The next thing she knew, she was face to face with the boardwalk.

May gasped and ran back. "Are you okay, Dawn?" She held her hand out to her friend.

Dawn blushed from embarrassment. "I'm fine…" She grabbed May's hand and was lifted onto her feet.

"Now where was I…" the brunette tried to remember her previous actions. "Oh yeah!" She started to run again, but Drew held her back.

"Slow down," he ordered. "We have the whole day ahead of us. Besides, we don't need you breaking anything." He let go of her arm. May stared at him for a while and started running again. This time he let her go.

Everyone bolted after her until she finally plopped down on the sand. "I love the beach…"

"Really?" Drew asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

May coughed from the sand and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Drew! Let me bury you in the sand!"

He sat down next to her. "No chance."

"But why?" She hugged her knees.

Drew shrugged and flipped his hair.

"Then at least help me build a sand fortress! It's going to be HUGE!"

Drew sighed. "Fine. _After_ we go swimming."

May pouted. "Oh-tay…"

He felt a little hurt seeing May so sad. "C'mon! Don't do this to me! We have to whole day ahead of us!" Just then, thunder sounded. "It _had_ to be me."

"Aw!" May groaned as she looked up at the sky. She turned her attention to her friend. "It's okay, Drew," May encouraged, running over and giving him a big hug.

Drew smiled and hugged her back. "If the beach matters to you that much, I'll make it up to you somehow."

May smiled too and rubbed her face against his. "You're too sweet."

He blushed, but tried to shake it off. "Yeah… whatever."

"I think our work here is done," Dawn whispered to Soledad.

Soledad smiled and walked over to May and Drew. "I'm seriously sorry to break this up, but…" May and Drew immediately separated. "… Dawn and I are leaving today."

"What?!" May exclaimed. "Why?"

"Our purpose is fulfilled… I… mean… we have some _other_ things to do."

"Other things as in helping Dawn with Paul?" Drew asked knowingly.

Soledad sweatdropped. "Of course not. Don't be silly, Drew."

May developed tears in her eyes. "Don't go, Soledad! I don't want to be left alone with Drew!"

Soledad hugged her friend while Drew was in the background rolling his eyes. "It's okay, May. You can always call me when you need help… or you want to talk about something… or someone… with green hair…"

"Okay, Soledad. I get it," May said, backing away to stand next to Drew.

The rain started pouring down. "Let's get out of the rain," Dawn suggested.

A boom of thunder shook the sky. "Eek!" May screamed as she jumped into Drew arms.

Drew smirked. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"N-no…"

"Flygon!" Drew called as he released his dragon-pokémon.

"_Hey, Drew_."

"Hey, can you bring us back to the hotel?"

"_Sure!"_

"Just stay close to the ground."

The foursome jumped on Flygon and tried to stand the rain.

As soon as they got into the hotel, something caught their eyes. On the front page of 'Luna Weekly', the most popular magazine in all of the Luna region, was a huge picture of May and Drew cuddling of the beach. 'TEENS CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF EACH OTHER' was the eye-catching title.

"Well you guys ARE supposed to be a couple," Dawn admitted.

Soledad picked up a copy and got ready to buy it. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"What? It's kind of cute…"

May blushed and crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

"Calm down, May. Let's go… somewhere."

May gasped for about six seconds. "It's Ash!"

**(A/N: I just keep surprising you guys.)**

Ash opened the door. "Hey, guys!"

"What're doing here?" Drew asked coldly.

"I'm taking a break. Pikachu and I are both tired. By the way, Drew, I heard that you and May were together now."

"What? Who told you _that_ lie?"

Ash looked surprised as he stared at the latest Luna Weekly Magazine. "The magazines did… unless they-" He gasped. "-lied to me! What kind of world do we live in when magazines lie to people?!"

"How long is your break, Ash?" Dawn interrogated.

"Pretty long I guess," he answered.

"Cool. So you can stay with May and Drew!" Soledad suggested. "Now you won't just have Drew, May!"

"And that's such a bad thing?" Drew asked the brunette.

"Actually, yes. It is."

"Well, we have to get going," Soledad interrupted. "We'll see you guys later! Bye!"

"¡Hasta la Vista!" Dawn said as she and Soledad left.

Ash looked said. "I just came and they're already leaving?"

"Sorry, buddy," Drew comforted.

"Whoa. Drew can be nice??" May asked, wide-eyed.

Drew rolled his eyes. How will he be able to deal with _two_ dense people? Will Ash become a nuisance or be the goofy guy we all know and love?

**It's done! The last chapter is complete! Thanks for staying with me through the whole thing! **

**Watch out for the sequel! Bwahahaha!**

**Shay**


End file.
